LOST
by Soororo
Summary: Baekhyun menyayangi Chanyeol. Tapi tidak sebesar dulu. lalu Daehyun datang dan memperburuk kedaan. ChanBaek, KaiSoo, 2min. GS. DLDR
1. Chapter 1

Lost

Author : soororo

Cast :

Do Kyungsoo

Choi Minho

Lee Taemin

Kim Jongin (Kai)

Kim Junmyeon (Suho)

Zhang Yixing

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Wu Yifan (Kris)

Rate :T

Genre :Romance, angst, hurt

Couple : kaisoo, 2min, minsoo, kaitae,

Slight sulay, susoo, chanbaek, taoris

Summary : Kau tahu, cara terbaik untuk menyembuhkan lukamu adalah berbagi dengan yang senasib denganmu. Sama terlukanya denganmu.| Dan kau tahu, Kyung? Tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan untuk menghibur hati yang sakit selain balik menyakiti orang lain. Soo gak bisa bikin summary. Langsung baca aja. EXO SHINee ff. Genderswitch.

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent, soo cuma minjem. Sedangkan ff nista ini, milik saya, berserta idenya.

Warning : Typo membabi buta, alur maksa, kecepetan. Mohon maklum, author baru :D

Hai, soororo di sini. Ini fic ke empatku. Tapi, yang pertama aku publish di sini. Agak galau memang. Tapi, inilah. Kalo nulis ffnya pagi, bawaanya, ke rate M, siang, jadi humor, malem, jadinya gloomy, angst, hurt. Eh, maaf, jadi cuhat. :D

Buat ff ini, maaf banget, tokoh Kris, Taemin, sama Minho di buat agak jahat. Mian readers. Author lagi galau. Jeongmal mianhae.

NO FLAME, NO BASH CHARA, NO PLAGIAT, NO SILENT READERS

Don't forget to leave your Review. :*

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

If you don't like them, or me, just click the X button

"Min..." Minho menghela nafasnya. Entah sudah berapa kali ia menghela nafasnya. Ia baru saja putus dengan yeojachingunya, Taemin. Taemin yang selama ini tampak baik dan lembut, entah kenapa tadi jadi pemarah. Ia tidak pernah melihat Taemin semarah ini.

Flashback a few hours ago

"Kim Kai!"Terdengar suara seorang anak perempuan berteriak, saat Minho sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dari sekolahnya.

"Taemin, ayolah. Aku dan Kyungsoo hanya teman."Tedengar suara anak laki laki, sepertinya ia sedang memohon. Taemin? Karena mendengar nama yeojachingunya, Minho pun mendekat. Terlihat seorang anak laki laki yang sedang memeluk anak perempuan, dan anak perempuan lain yang menangis di belakan anak laki laki tadi.

"Kalau begitu, pilih, aku atau Kyungsoo!" Seru Taemin.

"Tentu saja aku memilihmu!"Jawab Kai.

"Sekarang kau yang harus memilih, aku tau Kai."Seru Minho sambil mendekat. Taemin dan Kai terkejut mengetahui keberadaan Minho.

"Minho oppa."Lirih Taemin. Kai melepaskan pelukannya dari Taemin.

"Jawab."Perintah Minho. Taemin melirik Kai. Kai mengangguk.

"Mianhae oppa. Aku memilih Kai. Selama ini aku sudah berusaha mencintaimu. Tapi, sangat sulit."Jawab Taemin. Minho tercekat mendengar jawaban Taemin.

Flashback off.

Dan, disinilah Minho sekarang. Terdiam di bangku taman. Sudah 2 jam ia sendirian di sini. Minho meremas kaleng jus di tangannya.

"Hiks hiks."Terdengar suara tangisan tidak jauh dari posisi Minho berada. Kyungsoo. Mantan yeojachingu kai, orang yang merebut Taeminnya. Minho terdiam beberapa saat, lalu menyeringai. Ia berdiri lalu berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Kyung."Panggil Minho. Kyungsoo menengadahkan kepalanya menghadap Minho. "Gwenchanayo?" Tanya Minho. Kyungsoo mengangguk. Bohong. Hei, bagaimana bisa, kau baru putus-karena pacarmu selingkuh dan dia mencampakkanmu memilih selingkuhannya- lalu kau menangis 2 jam penuh sampai mata dan bibirmu bengkak dan memerah kau bilang baik baik saja?

Minho tersenyum lembut melihat Kyungsoo. Ia menyodorkan sekaleng jus pada Kyungsoo. "Minumlah. Kau pasti haus karena terlalu banyak menangis." Ucap Minho. Kyungsoo menerima jus itu lalu meminumnya. "Kau pasti sangat kehilangan kai."Ucap Minho. Kyungsoo tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya. "Kau tahu, cara terbaik untuk menyembuhkan lukamu adalah berbagi dengan yang senasib denganmu. Sama terlukanya denganmu."

Kyungsoo mengelihkan pandangannya pada Minho. "Maksud oppa?"Suara Kyungsoo masih serak.

"Sakit hatimu akan sedikit terobati kalau kau berbagi kesedihanmu dengan orang yang bernasib sama denganmu."Jelas Minho.

"Siapa? Teman temanku tidak ada yang seperti ini."

Polos sekali, anak ini. Batin Minho. "Aku?"Jawab Minho.

"Oppa? Memangnya oppa mau?" Minho mengangguk. "Ah, jinjja? Ah, oppa, gomawo!"Pekik Kyungsoo lalu memeluk Minho. Minho terkejut mendapati Kyungsoo yang tiba tiba memeluknya. Namun, seesaat kemudian, ia tersenyum-menyeringai- lalu membalas pelukan Kyungsoo.

Dan kau tahu, Kyung? Tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan untuk menghibur hati yang sakit selain balik menyakiti orang lain.

.

"Oppa, ini makanannya."Kyungsoo meletakkan sepiring nasi goreng kimchi di meja makan. Minho tersenyum pada yeojachingunya itu.

"Gomawo chagi."Ucap Minho. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk lalu duduk di hadapan Minho. Sekarang, mereka sedang ada di apartement Minho. Sudah 2 minggu Kyungsoo jadian dengan Minho. Mereka jadian setelah 1 minggu putus dari kai dan Taemin.

"Enak?"Tanya Kyungsoo. Minho mengangguk. Kyungsoo memang sering-bahkan setiap hari-datang ke apartement Minho. Pagi, ia akan datang untuk membangunkan Minho dan menyiapkan baju serta sarapannya. Siang, ia akan pulang bersama Minho, lalu memasak makan siang. Ia akan berada di apartement Minho sampai waktu makan malam tiba, lalu, setelah mencuci piring, ia akan pulang. Begitulah seterusnya setiap hari. Jika hari libur, Kyungsoo akan berada di sana seharian. Mulai dari pagi, sampai malam. Untunglah yixing, kakak sepupu Kyungsoo mengizinkan adik kecilnya itu seharian berada di rumah Minho. Toh, kalau terjadi apa apa, ia tahu siapa yang harus di salahkan.

.

"Minho!"Panggil chanyeol, teman Minho di club basket sekolahnya. Minho yang merasa di panggil, menoleh pada sumber suara. "Hari ini kau latihan?"Tanya chanyeol.

"Entahlah."Jawab Minho.

"Kau ini, kau sudah sering membolos, apa pacar barumu melarangmu untuk ikut latihan?"Tanya chanyeol.

"Ahni, aku hanya terlalu sibuk."

"Sibuk dengan pacar barumu?"Tanya chanyeol. Minho tertawa mendengar ucapan chanyeol.

"Baiklah, nanti aku latihan." Chanyeol menampakkan cengirannya yang lebar mendengar ucapan Minho.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seorang yeoja mendengarkan percakapan mereka. "Minho oppa kau, secepat itu." Lirihnya.

.

"Kyungie!"Panggil Minho.

"Oppa? Kau latihan?"Tanya Kyungsoo saat melihat namjachingunya memakai baju latihannya.

"Ne, ayo ikut."Ajak Minho. Ia mengulurukan tangannya. Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu mengamit tangan Minho. "Kajja."

Entah mereka peduli atau tidak, seorang namja berkulit tan memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan sendu. "Kyung, bogoshipoyo."Lirihnya.

.

Drrt drrt.

_"Yeobosseyo hyung. Waeyo?"_

_"Minho? Eodiya?"_

_"Ah, aku, aku di apartement. Waeyo?"_

_"Aku sendirian di rumah, aku ke sana, ya?"_

_"Kau masih takut, sendirian di rumah?"_

_"Hei, aku benar benar masih trauma!"_

_"Bahkan rumah lamamu yang terbakar sudah selesai di bangun. Tapi, traumamu masih belum juga hilang."_

_"Hah, sudahlah. Setidaknya aku sudah tidak takut saat melihat kompor."_

_"Arraseo. Kemarilah. Aku juga sendirian." Pip._

.

Ting tong. Seorang anak laki laki bersurai pirang berdiri di depan apartement Minho.

"Kris hyung. Ayo masuk."Ajak Minho.

"Woah, rumahmu rapi sekali? Tumben?" Kris berdecak kagum melihat rumah adik sepupunya itu.

"Hahaha, ini berkat yeojachingu baruku, hyung."Jawab Minho bangga.

"Ah, jinjja? Anak perempuan yang waktu itu kau ceritakan?"Tanya kris sambil mendudukkan diri di sofa.

"Ne. Kau harus melihatnya. Dia sangat manis, hyung."Jawab Minho kemudian mengikuti kris yang duduk di sofa.

"Sepertinya kau benar benar menyukainya."

"Maksud hyung?" Minho mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Bukankah kau hanya menggunakannya untuk menarik Taemin kembali? Jangan bilang kau sudah lupa, pada Taemin."

"Ah, itu. Entahlah." Raut wajah Minho tampak berubah.

"Hei, kau tahu, sepertinya Taemin mulai melirikmu lagi."

"Jinjja? Ah, kau ini hyung. Jangan memberi harapan palsu."

"Terserah kau saja."Kris mengedikkan bahunya. "Sebenarnya, kau masih masih menyukai Taemin, tidak?"

"Tentu, hyung. Sampai kapanpun, Taemin akan selalu di sini."Minho menunjuk dadanya.

"Dimana?"

"Di hatiku. Dan di pikiranku."Minho menunjuk dada dan kepalanya.

"Bukankah kau sudah mulai menyukai Kyungsoo?"

"Ahni, Kyungsoo hanya pelampiasanku saja, hyung. Aku hanya menggunakannya untuk menarik Taemin kembali. Yah, hitung hitung, dapat pembantu gratis. Lihat, rumahku bersih, bukan?"Minho mengedarkan pandangannya. Kris hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Minho.

"Dasar kau ini."Kris menoyor kepala Minho. Minho hanya nyengir.

.

"Filenya sudah ku kirim."Ucap seseorang melalui sambungan telfon.

"Ah, jinjja? Gomawo oppa." Ucap seseorang di sebrang.

"Jangan senang dulu. Aku juga memiliki rekamanmu saat kau meminta bantuanku. Kalau aku tidak mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan, jangan harap dia kembali padamu."

"Arraseo, oppa. Tenang saja, besok, baby pandamu akan kembali ke pelukanmu. Bahkan, kalau kau mendatanginya sekarang, dia akan langsung memelukmu, meminta maaf, dan mengatakan dia mencintaimu."

"Baiklah. Kalau sampai besok baby pandaku masih mengacuhkaku, jangan harap pangeran kodokmu melirikmu lagi."

"Arraseo, oppa. Ya sudah. Pay!" Pip.

.

"Whoa, oppa, aku mau naik itu!"Tunjuk Kyungsoo. Sekarang mereka sedang berada di lotte world. Mereka memutuskan untuk jalan jalan di hari minggu ini.

"Ne. Kajja."Minho menarik tangan Kyungsoo.

"Ah, oppa, aku mau beli itu dulu."Kyungsoo menunjuk sebuah stan penjual eksrim.

"Coklat?"Tebak Minho. Kyungsoo mengangguk semangat. "Kau duduk di sini dulu, ne? Antrinya panjang, nanti kau lelah. Jangan kemana mana sampai aku kembali."Minho mendudukkan Kyungsoo di sebuah bangku.

"Kalau oppa sampai nanti malam tidak kembali?" Goda Kyungsoo.

"Yah, tunggu sampai kembali."Jawab Minho.

"Kalau sampai besok pagi?"

"Tunggu sampai aku kembali."

Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil mengangguk patuh.

.

Sudah 15 menit Minho mengantri. "Yang benar saja, mengantri es krim bisa segini panjang?" Gerutu Minho melihat antrian panjang di depan dan belakangnya.

"Minho oppa?"Panggil sebuah suara.

"Taemin, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kenapa kau?" Minho mengusap kedua pipi Taemin.

Grep. Mata Minho melebar saat mendapati Taemin memeluknya. "Oppa, bogoshippo."Ucap Taemin.

"Eh? Bukankah kau sudah memiliki kai?"Tanya Minho. Taemin menggeleng.

"Mianhae oppa. Ternyata aku salah. Kaulah yang terbaik. Kai ternyata hanya seorang namja bodoh yang tidak peka. Oppa, saranghae."Jawab Taemin. Minho tersenyum mendengar ucapan Taemin.

"Nado, Taemin ah. Nado saranghae."Ucap Minho. Ia membalas pelukan Taemin.

"Oppa, aku ingin jalan jalan. Aku rindu jalan jalan dengan oppa."Taemin menengadahkan kepalanya menghadap Minho.

"Ne, aku juga rindu. Kajja. Sebaiknya kita keluar. Kita ke cafe yang biasanya saja."Ajak Minho. Taeminpun mengangguk lalu mengamit tangan Minho.

.

"Hah, Minho oppa, lama sekali."Gerutu Kyungsoo. Ia melirik arlojinya. 19.00 kst. "Hah, yang benar saja, aku sudah menunggu selama ini? Ah, bagaimana, ini?" Kyungsoo mengacak rambutnya.

"Kyungsoo? Sedang apa kau di sini?"Tanya sebuah suara.

"Suho oppa? Suho oppa masih bekerja di sini?"Tanya Kyungsoo. Suho mengangguk.

"Kau sedang apa di sini?"Tanya suho lagi.

"Aku menunggu Minho oppa. Tadi dia bilang dia membelikanku eskrim."Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Eskrim? Bukankah stannya tutup 4 jam yang lalu?"Tanya suho.

"Ah, jinjja? Lalu, Minho oppa ke mana?"Tanya Kyungsoo. Suho hanya dia melihat wajah cemas Kyungsoo. "Bagaimana, ini?"

"Sebaiknya kau pulang."Saran suho.

"Tapi, tadi Minho oppa bilang, aku harus menunggunya."

"Sampai semalam ini?" Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Hah, baiklah. Aku temani. Tapi, hanya sampai jam 9. Kalau jam 9 dia masih belum kembali, kau harus pulang."Ucap suho sambil duduk di samping Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk. "Sepertinya akan hujan. Apa tidak sebaiknya kita mencari tempat yang teduh saja?" Saran suho. Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Haah, kau ini, keras kepala sekali. Baiklah, aku beli payung dulu. Kau tunggu di sini." Kyungsoo mengangguk.

.

"Oppa, terimakasih, ne, sudah mau menemaniku."Ucap Taemin. Minho mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Oppa tahu, aku sangat merindukan oppa, tadi. Lalu, aku pergi ke lotte world, tempat oppa menyatakan cinta padaku dulu. Aku ingat, dulu aku bahagia sekali, menjadi yeojachingu oppa."

"Kalau sekarang? Lalu sekarang, apa kau sama bahagianya dengan saat dulu kau menjadi yeojachinguku?"

"Tentu, oppa. Aku sangat bahagia bisa menjadi yeojachingu oppa lagi. Ternyata, firasatku benar. Aku pergi ke lotte world dan bertemu dengan oppa yang sedang mengantri membeli es krim, seperti yang oppa sering lakukan dulu." Seketika Minho tercekat mendengar ucapan Taemin. Mengantri membeli eskrim? Untuk? KYUNGSOO! "Oppa? Waeyo?"Tanya Taemin.

"Ahni. Eh, sudah malam, kajja aku antarkan kau pulang."Ajak Minho. Taemin lalu mengangguk dan menggandeng tangan Minho.

.

"Oppa, lama sekali."Gerutu Kyungsoo. "Huah, sebentar lagi-

Bress.

-Hujan"ucapan Kyungsoo terpotong. "Hua, bagaimana, ini? Sudah hujan! Aduh, bagaimana, ini?"Kyungsoo mengacak acak rambutnya.

"Kyungsoo!"Panggil sebuah suara.

"Minho oppa? Kau lama sekali!"Seru Kyungsoo sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Mianhae, Kyungsoo ya. Kajja kita pulang."Ajak Minho. Kyungsoo mengangguk.

.

"Kyungsoo? Kyungsoo? Eodiya? Ini payungnya."Suho mencari keberadaan Kyungsoo. Ada 2 payung di tangannya. Satu terbuka, ia pakai untuk melindungi tubuhnya dari hujan, yang satu-rencananya- untuk Kyungsoo. Tapi, sakarang, Kyungsoo tidak ada di sini.

"Junmyeon?"Panggil sebuah suara.

"Yixing? Kau sedang apa di sini? Bukannya seharusnya kau ada di china?"Tanya suho. Yixing hanya tersenyum manis.

"Aku sekarang bertugas di korea. Tadinya aku ingin melepas rindu, jalan jalan berkeliling korea, tapi, malah terjebak hujan."Jawab yixing.

"Ini, pakai payung ini kalau kau mau."Suho menyerahkan payung yang tadinya mau ia berikan pada Kyungsoo.

"Gomawo."Ucap yixing sambil menerima payung itu. "Kau mau menemaniku mengelilingi seoul?"Tawar yixing.

"Jangan pernah berharap lebih padaku, yi. Aku memberimu payung ini karena gadis yang akan aku beri payung ini sudah pulang. Bukan sengaja membelikanmu."Jawab suho dingin.

"Sepertinya memang sudah takdirmu untuk di tinggalkan."

"Memang. Tapi, untuk yang ini, aku tidak akan membiarkannya pergi."

"Untuk apa kau mengejarnya kalau aku sudah kembali?"

"Sayangnya aku tidak bisa menerimamu kembali."Jawab suho seraya pergi.

"Bogoshipoyo."Lirih yixing bersamaan dengan terbentuknya sungai kecil di pipinya.

.

"Oppa? Oppa eodiya? Kajja kita pulang."Kyungsoo masuk ke kelas Minho. "Kosong? Ah, Minho oppa benar benar menyebalkan. Akhir akhir ini aku sering di tinggal."

"Kenapa tidak kau tinggalkan saja, dia?" Tanya sebuah suara.

"Taemin?"

"Kenapa tidak kau tinggalkan saja Minho oppa?"

"Maksudmu? Dia kan namjachinguku?"

"Oh, jinjja? Lalu, apa ini?"

Taemin mengeluarkan handphonenya lalu memutar sebuah rekaman suara.

_"Kris hyung. Ayo masuk." _

"Minho oppa?"Tanya Kyungsoo. Taemin mengangguk.

_"Woah, rumahmu rapi sekali? Tumben?"_

_"Hahaha, ini berkat yeojachingu baruku, hyung."_

_"Ah, jinjja? Anak perempuan yang waktu itu kau ceritakan?"_

_"Ne. Kau harus melihatnya. Dia sangat manis, hyung." _Kyungsoo tersipu mendengar ucapan Minho_._

_"Sepertinya kau benar benar menyukainya."_

_"Maksud hyung?"_

_"Bukankah kau hanya menggunakannya untuk menarik Taemin kembali? Jangan bilang kau sudah lupa, pada Taemin."_

_"Ah, itu. Entahlah."_

_"Hei, kau tahu, sepertinya Taemin mulai melirikmu lagi."_

_"Jinjja? Ah, kau ini hyung. Jangan memberi harapan palsu."_

_"Terserah kau saja. Sebenarnya, kau masih masih menyukai Taemin, tidak?"_

_"Tentu, hyung. Sampai kapanpun, Taemin akan selalu di sini."_

_"Dimana?"_

_"Di hatiku. Dan di pikiranku."_

Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya. Ia melihat Taemin yang tersenyum kemenangan.

_"Bukankah kau sudah mulai menyukai Kyungsoo?"_

_"Ahni, Kyungsoo hanya pelampiasanku saja, hyung. Aku hanya menggunakannya untuk menarik Taemin kembali. Yah, hitung hitung, dapat pembantu gratis. Lihat, rumahku bersih, bukan?"_

"Oppa.."Air mata Kyungsoo mulai turun.

"Lupakan Minho oppa. Dia lebih memilihku dari pada dirimu."Ucap Taemin.

"Geotjhimal!"Seru Kyungsoo.

"Untuk apa aku berbohong? Kau tahu? Kemarin aku bertemu Minho oppa di lotte world dan dia menyatakan cintanya padaku saat aku bilang aku merindukannya. Kemarin kami menghabiskan waktu kami berdua. Ah, mengasikkan sekali."

"Jadi, kemarin Minho oppa bersamamu?"

"Ne, bahkan dia meninggalkanmu untukku. Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Kau memang bukan levelku. Bahkan kai dan Minho oppa lebih memilihku."Ucap Taemin sinis.

"Oppa.."Kyungsoo kembali menangis.

"Kyungsoo."Panggil Minho dari depan pintu kelasnya. "Kyung- eh, Taemin?"Minho terkejut melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang menangis dan Taemin.

"Oppa!"Seru Taemin girang lalu mengamit lengan Minho. "Kajja kita pulang!"Ajak Taemin. Minho yang terkejut melihat tingkah Taemin pun tidak bisa menolak. Ia hanya bisa melihat kyungsoo yang menangis di belakangnya.

"oppa kenapa?"lirih kyungsoo.

.

Bruk. Kyungsoo menjatuhkan tubuhnya di kasur empuknya. Matanya bengkak. Terlalu banyak menangis. Ia menangis sepanjang jalan, menghiraukan pandangan aneh orang orang yang melihatnya.

"Kyung, ayo makan."

"Nanti saja, jie."Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Waeyo, Kyung?" Yixing yang melihat gelagat tidak beres dari adik sepupunya itu pun mendekati Kyungsoo lalu mengusap surai hitam milik Kyungsoo. "Ceritakan pada jiejie. Ada apa?"

"Hiks hiks. Kenapa Kyungsoo bodoh sekali, jie?"

"Maksudmu?"

"2 kali, Kyungsoo mengalami hal ini."

"Hal ini?"

"Namja yang Kyungsoo sayangi, meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan memilih Taemin. Hiks hiks."

"Eh? Maksudmu? Minho kembali kepada Taemin?" Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Kenapa Kyungsoo bodoh sekali, jie? Hiks hiks."Kyungsoo masih terus menangis. "Kenapa.. Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali, jie?" Lirihnya. Yixing memeluk Kyungsoo. Ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Karena ia juga pernah melakukan hal ini. Berkali kali. Pada suho. Sesakit inikah? Batin yixing.

"Menangislah. Setidaknya, itu yang bisa kau lakukan sekarang."Bisik yixing.

.

"Kai!"Panggil chanyeol.

"Waeyo, hyung?"Tanya kai.

"Kau, sudah putus dengan Taemin?"Tanya chanyeol. Kai mengangguk. "Ah, pantas, tadi aku melihat Taemin bejalan bersama Minho."

"Jinjja? Bukankah Minho hyung jadian dengan Kyungsoo?"Tanya kai.

"Molla."Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya.

"Yeolli!"Panggil sebuah suara.

"Eh? Baekki!"Seru chanyeol saat melihat yeojachingunya berlari ke arahnya.

"Kai! Kenapa kau di sini? Ah, jahat sekali, kau ini! Kenapa kau biarkan Kyungsoo menangis sepanjang perjalanan pulangnya? Kasihan sekali dia!"Cerocos baekhyun.

"Maksud noona?"Kai masih bingung.

"Ah, kau ini! Tadi aku melihat Kyungsoo menangis, keluar dari sekolah. Sepertinya ia menangis sampai rumahnya. Kau ini, namjachingu macam apa?" Sepertinya baekhyun tidak tahu mengenai hubungan Kyungsoo-kai-Taemin-Minho.

"Jinjja?"Seru kai. Baekhyun mengangguk. Kai langsung berlari meninggalkan chanyeol dan baekhyun.

"Semoga Kyungsoo tidak mati rasa."Gumam chanyeol.

"Eh? Maksudnya?"Tanya baekhyun.

"Kau ini. Yeoja, tapi tidak update. Aku saja yang namja tahu."Gerutu chanyeol.

"Ish, itu memang kau saja, yang suka menggosip."

"Bukan. Karena ini masalah Kyungsoo."

"Ah, iya, yeoja yang selalu kau kagumi."

"Walaupun sekarang aku sudah tidak ada perasaan apa apa padanya, aku masih penasaran pada dia."

"Walaupun sekarang sudah ada aku, kau masih menjadi stalkernya."

"Kau cemburu?"Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Untuk apa aku cemburu pada orang yang jelas jelas mengalahkanku dalam hal merebut perhatian namjachinguku?"

"Hei, tapi kau selalu menang dalam hal merebut hatiku."Goda chanyeol.

"Kau ini, yeolli!"Baekhyun memukul pundak chanyeol. "Baiklah, ceritakan padaku. Ada apa ini?"

"Kai, dia selingkuh di belakang Kyungsoo dengan Taemin. Lalu, kai dan Kyungsoo putus. Beberapa hari kemudian, Kyungsoo dan Minho jadian. Eh, kemarin, Minho dan Taemin kembali. Sepertinya Kyungsoo tadi menangis karena Minho memilih Taemin."

"Ternyata, Kyungsoo lebih menyedihkan dari pada aku."

"Setidaknya aku lebih memilihmu."

"Akan lebih baik kalau kau lebih memperhatikanku."

"Akan ku coba."

"Cobalah selagi kau masih bisa. Jangan sampai kau menyesal saat kau tidak bisa lagi mencoba karena aku meninggalkanmu." Jawab baekhyun.

.

Ting tong. Kai berdiri di depan pintu rumah Kyungsoo.

"Kai?"Yixing menautkan dahinya melihat siapa yang datang.

"Yi jie? Kyungsoo ada?"Tanya kai.

"Kyungsoo sedang tidur. Keadaannya sedang tidak baik."Jawab yixing.

"Jie, jebal. Aku harus menemui Kyungsoo."

"Untuk mendapatkan hatinya, lalu menyakitinya lagi?"

"Ahni. Aku tidak ingin sepertimu yang membuat suho hyung mati rasa." Yixing tercekat mendengar ucapan kai. "Jebal jie. Aku harus menemui Kyungsoo."Mohon kai.

"Hah, baiklah."Yixing memberi jalan agar kai bisa masuk. Kai langsung berlari ke arah kamar Kyungsoo.

"Kyung?"Panggil kai. Kyungsoo yang mendengar suara kai pun menghentikan tangisnya, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada sumber suara.

"Kai? Kau, kenapa kau ada di sini?"Tanya Kyungsoo. Hati kai sakit melihat keadaan kyungsoo saat ini. mata bulat dan bibirnya bengkak dan memerah karena menangis, rambutnya acak acakan. Hah, sepertinya acara menangis kyungsoo tadi cukup hebat, penampilannya jadi berantakan begini hanya karena menangis.

"Kyung, mianhae. Aku benar benar menyesal telah meninggalkanmu. Seharusnya aku memilihmu. Bukan si rambut jamur itu. Kyung, mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae." Kai memeluk Kyungsoo. "Kyung, kau mau, kita kembali seperti dulu lagi?"Tanya kai.

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Tidak sekarang, kai."

"Tapi, boleh, aku memulai dari awal? Menjadi kai yang mengantar dan menjemputmu pulang, menggodamu sampai wajahmu memerah dan kau menendang bokongku. Boleh, aku mulai dari awal?"

"Kai, aku..."

"Aku hanya butuh kesempatan kedua, Kyung. Kau boleh meninggalkanku, bahkan membakarku hidup hidup kalau aku meninggalkanmu lagi."Mohon kai.

"Aku akan mengulitimu sampai kau berani mengecewakan adikku lagi."Sahut yixing.

"Bahkan yi jie merestui aku."Ucap kai.

"Hah, baiklah. Kita mulai dari awal. Bersiaplah untuk kesulitan duduk, karena aku akan menendang bokongmu setiap hari."Jawab Kyungsoo. Kai tersenyum mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Kyung, sebaiknya kau mandi. Atau setidaknya cuci mukamu. Kau terlihat sangat jelek kalau habis menangis." Goda Kai. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya.

Plak! Kyungsoo memukul kepala kai.

"belum 3 detik aku memaafkanmu, kau sudah berani mengejekku?" seru Kyungsoo.

"aku bukan mengejek. Tapi, kau benar benar terlihat jelek kalau begini. Mata dan bibirmu bengkak, wajahmu merah, rambutmu acak acakan. Kau jelek sekali, kyung!"jawab Kai.

"KIM KAI!"seru kyungsoo sambil memukuli tubuh kai. Kai hanya bisa melindungi tubuhnya dari pukulan kyungsoo dengan kedua tangannya. Sebenarnya tidak sakit, tangan mungil begitu, mana bisa sakit?

"hahaha, sudah, kyung. Sudah. Ampun ampun!"seru kai. Kyungsoo menghentikan pukulannya.

"rasakan!"kyungsoo menjitak kepala kai.

"auw! Kau ini, yeoja tapi pukulannya seperti namja."kai mengusap kepalanya yang kyungsoo pukul. Kyungsoo yang melihat kai kesakitan, agak prihatin juga.

"kai, sakit, ya?"tanya kyungsoo.

"sangat, kalau kau mau tahu."jawab kai.

"mianhae."lirih kyungsoo sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Kai menyeringai. "akan ku maafkan, tapi ada syaratnya." Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya menghadap kai. "kau harus mau pegi denganku, kita ke kedai es krim milik paman jongdae. Dan kau mentraktirku eksrim coklat, eotteo?"

"eh? Mana bisa begitu?"seru yixing yang sejak tadi dia memperhatikan adegan kaisoo di depannya. "kau ini namja, kai. Seharusnya kau yang membayar. Bukan kyungie."

"arra. Aku yang membayar."kai mendengus kesal. "cepat mandi pororo."kai menoyor kepala kyungsoo seraya keluar dari kamar kyungsoo.

"ish, kau ini kasar sekali, sih?"yixing menjitak kepala kai.

"kalian, yeoja juga kasar."jawab kai sekenanya. "sudah cepat."

.

"Yi?"Panggil suho.

"Suho? Ada apa?"Tanya yixing yang agak terkejut saat melihat suho ada di ambang pintu rumahnya-rumah keluarga Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo, eodi?"Tanya suho.

"Kyungsoo jalan jalan dengan kai. Waeyo?"

"Ah, ya sudah. Aku pulang dulu."Suho membalikkan badannya. Grep. Yixing memeluk suho dari belakang. "Yi, lepaskan."

"Suho, jebal. Beri aku satu kesempatan lagi. Aku janji, aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu atau meninggalkanmu lagi."Ucap yixing.

"Sudah terlalu banyak kesempatan yang aku berikan, yi."Jawab suho dingin.

"Satu lagi, kalau aku mengecewakanmu, tinggalkan aku. Jangan pernah lihat wajahku lagi."

"Sudahlah, yi, kesempatanmu sudah habis. Aku tidak bisa menjadi namjachingumu."

"Kalau begitu, ijinkan aku menjadi tetanggamu yang mengantar makan ke rumahmu setiap hari, membangunkan dan menyiapkan bajumu setiap pagi. Menemanimu saat kau pulang kerja sampai kau tertidur. Ijinkan aku menjadi tukang pijatmu saat kau merasa kakimu akan patah karena terlalu banyak berjalan di tempat kerjamu."Mohon yixing.

"Kau masih keras kepala seperti dulu, yi."

"Memang."

"Arraseo. Kau boleh menjadi koki, pembantu, dan tukang pijitku lagi."Jawab suho. Yixing tersenyum mendengar ucapan suho.

.

"Eugh."Berkas berkas cahaya matahari menyeruah masuk mengganggu tidur Minho. "Jam berapa, ini?"Tanya Minho entah pada siapa. 06.00. "Kyung? Eodi?"Panggil Minho.

Minho bangkit dari tempat tidurnya lalu keluar kamar, mencari keberadaan yeojachingunya. "Kyung?"Panggil Minho. Mata Minho melebar mengingat apa yang terjadi. Ah iya, ia sudah putus dari Kyungsoo. Sudah seminggu ia dan Kyungsoo berpisah.

Minho merindukan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang membangunkannya, menyiapkan pakaianya, memasak sarapan, makan siang, dan makan malamnya, menemaninya sepanjang hari, memarahinya saat melihat rumahnya berantakan. Minho merindukan Kyungsoo yang mengisi harinya.

.

"Oppa, nanti, kita ke cafe, ya?"Ucap Taemin. Minho hanya mengangguk.

"Ya, kim jong in! Kutendang bokongmu!"Seru Kyungsoo.

"Oh, jinjja? Tendang saja bokongku! Kalau kau bisa mengejarku dengan kaki pendekmu itu!"Ejek kai.

"Kau!"Pekik Kyungsoo lalu mengejar kai. Kai yang menyadari hal itu langsung berlari menjauhi Kyungsoo.

Minho memandang Kyungsoo dengan tatapan sendu. Ia merindukan Kyungsoo, pelukan Kyungsoo, senyuman Kyungsoo, teriakan Kyungsoo. Ia merindukan setiap hal yang ada dalam diri Kyungsoo.

Kau tahu, terkadang, kau baru bisa merasakan memiliki ketika kau sudah kehilangan. Terutama, cinta, kasih, sayang, dan perhatian.

End

hah... *menghembuskan nafas lega*

akhirnya, selesai juga. maaf, endingnya agak aneh (sebenernya mulai awal sampe akhir, aneh semua -..-)

tapi, jangan lupa tinggalin reviewnya, ya?


	2. Chapter 2

Change

.

.

.

.

.

Author : soororo

.

Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

.

Rate :T

.

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Drama

.

Summary : Chanyeol pacar Baekhyun. Tapi chanyeol melihat ke arah Kyungsoo. Cinta pertamanya. An EXO fanfiction. Lanjutan dari Lost, nanti ada sedikit nyambung sama ffku yang regret juga. ChanBaek and others. GS. DLDR

.

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent, soo cuma minjem. Sedangkan ff nista ini, milik saya, berserta idenya.

.

.

.

.

.

Warning : Typo membabi buta, alur maksa, kecepetan. Mohon maklum, author baru :D

.

.

.

YOSH! Soororo di sini! Oke, ini lanjutan dari lost yang kemarin. Pinginnya aku bikin terpisah dari lost. Cuman, yah begitulah. Biar gini aja.

.

.

.

.

NO FLAME, NO BASH CHARA, NO PLAGIAT, NO SILENT READERS

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Don't forget to leave your Review.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

.

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

If you don't like them, or me, just click the X button

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Soororo present

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

CHANGE

"Ya, kim Jong in! Kutendang bokongmu!"Seru Kyungsoo.

"Oh, jinjja? Tendang saja bokongku! Kalau kau bisa mengejarku dengan kaki pendekmu itu!"Ejek Kai.

"Kau!"Pekik Kyungsoo lalu mengejar Kai. Kai yang menyadari hal itu langsung berlari menjauhi Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol melihat Minho yang memandang Kaisoo sendu.

"kau tahu, yeol. Kau akan bernasib sama seperti Minho kalau kau masih terus memperhatikan Kyungsoo." Baekhyun menyikut Chanyeol.

"bernasib seperti Minho? Maksudmu, kehilangan perhatian dari yeoja yang kami sayangi, dan mendapat cinta yeoja lain?"

Baekhyun mendengus kesal mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. "ya, kau akan kehilangan perhatian, cinta dan kasih sayang yeoja yang kau sayangi. Tidak, kau tidak akan mendapat cinta yeoja lain. Mana ada yeoja yang mau pada seorang stalker sepertimu?" cibir Baekhyun.

"stalker? Aku sudah tidak membuntuti Kyungsoo lagi!"elak Chanyeol.

"baiklah, kalalu kau bukan stalker, jelaskan padaku, kenapa kau kemarin sore tiba tiba mengajakku ke kedai eskrim paman Jongdae, padahal kau tahu aku sedang sakit tenggorokan."

"ah, eng, itu… karena aku ingin makan eskrim."

"ah, jinjja?"Baekhyun menajamkan matanya.

"bahkan kau sampai lupa kalau kau harus mengantarku ke rumah sakit." Chanyeol menepuk dahinya.

"aku benar benar lupa, Baek."Baekhyun menghela nafasnya.

"aku belum selesai mengatakannya saat Kai dan Kyungsoo lewat, kemarin, Chan." Mata Baekhyun berkaca kaca.

"ah, itu…"Chanyeol menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ia merasa sangat jahat pada Baekhyun. Benar saja, kemarin memang Baekhyun Minta di temani ke rumah sakit. Itu alasan mereka berasa di luar rumah. Dan saat Chanyeol melihat Kyungsoo berjalan bersama Kai, ia langsung lupa dengan tujuan awalnya, malah menarik Baekhyun yang sedang sakit ke kedai eskrim, untuk membuntuti Kyungsoo.

"aku harap kemarin itu yang terakhir, Chan. Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau kau melakukan hal ini lagi."ucap Baekhyun seraya mengalihkan pandangannya dari Chanyeol. kemanapun, asal tidak melihat Chanyeol.

"mianhae."ucap Chanyeol lirih.

"aku sudah memaafkanmu tanpa kau Minta." Jawab Baekhyun, masih enggan menatap Chanyeol.

"gomawo."Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar jawaban Baekhyun.

"ini yang terakhir. Setelah ini, kalau kau melakukannya lagi, berarti kita putus."ucap Baekhyun dingin. Chanyeol membatu mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Putus? Bahkan kata itu tidak pernah terlintas di benak Chanyeol. ia tidak menyangka Baekhyun akan mengatakan hal ini padanya. Bayangan Kyungsoo, cinta pertamanya, masih terus menghantuinya. Bahkan, saat Baekhyun sudah ada di sampingnya, 3 tahun belakangan ini, ia masih saja melirik Kyungsoo. oh ayolah, park Chanyeol. kau menyiksa Baekhyun kalau seperti ini terus.

.

"ya, park Chanyeol! dribble yang benar! Bagaimana bisa kau masuk ke tim inti kalau kau mendrible bola saja tidak becus!"teriak seorang namja tiang listrik bersurai pirang di pinggir lapangan. Saat ini, Chanyeol dan kawan kawannya sedang melakukan latihan rutin mereka. Bermain basket. Sedangkan pria tiang listrik yang sejak tadi berteriak adalah Kris, pelatih mereka.

"maaf hyung, sepertinya aku harus istirahat. Pikiranku sedang kacau kali ini."ucap Chanyeol sambil berlari menuju pinggiran lapangan.

"kau ada masalah?" tanya Kris. Usianya masih sangat muda. Semua anggota tim memanggilnya hyung, atau sunbae. Kris adalah kakak kelas mereka yang lulus 2 tahun yang lalu. Karena prestasinya, ia mendapat tawaran untuk melatih klub basket di sekolahnya dulu. Dan dengan senang hati Kris menerimanya.

"hah, Baekhyun."Chanyeol menghela nafas sejenak sebelum meMinum air Mineralnya.

"kenapa? Dia Minta putus?" Kris bukan peramal. Tapi, ini adalah pertanyaan yang selalu ia tanyakan pada teman temannya atau siapapun yang akan menceritakan masalah mereka padanya. Jawabannya bervariasi. Bisa iya, bisa tidak, ada yang menjitaknya-atau bentuk kekerasan lain- karena berbicara sembarangan, ada yang moodnya makin buruk-karena tebakannya tepat sasaran. Yah, itulah yang terjadi pada Chanyeol. tebakan asal Kris tepat sasaran. Dan wajah happy virusnya makin hilang entah kemana.

"tadi pagi, ia bilang padaku. Ia ingin putus. Tapi ia masih memberiku satu kesempatan."ucap Chanyeol.

"masalah Kyungsoo?" sekali lagi, Kris bukan peramal, cenayang, atau semacamnya. Dia hanya terlalu mengenal Chanyeol-dan sepak terjangnya di dunia percintaan, yang tidak bisa melupakan Kyungsoo-.

Chanyeol mengangguk lemah. "entah kenapa, bayangan Kyungsoo selalu datang. Aku mencintai Baekhyun. Tapi, aku tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatianku dari Kyungsoo."

"hah, kau ini. dia sudah sangat bersabar, 3 tahun ini dia menemanimu mengikuti Kyungsoo kemanapun dia pergi. Dan dia hanya bisa menghela nafas atau mengelus dada setiap melihatmu memperhatikan Kyungsoo."

"aku pikir dia tidak mempermasalahkan hal ini."'

"kau gila? Mana ada orang yang tidak mempermasalahkan pacarnya yang mengikuti pacar orang lain, Chanyeol?"nada Kris agak meninggi.

"aku bodoh, ya, hyung?"

"sangat. Kau tahu, kalau Baekhyun bukan sepupuku, sudah ku jadikan dia pacarku sejak dulu."

"untungnya dia sepupumu."

"untung sekali. Dia yang mempertemukanku dengan baby pandaku."ucap Kris sambil menerawang membayangkan wajah imut yeojachingunya. Huang ziTao. Yeoja china dengan segala kejutannya.

"hah, iya iya. Sekarang, sebagai ucapan terimakasih, kau harus membantu Baekhyun dan aku. Memperbaiki hubungan kami." Chanyeol mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Kris yang sedang melamun, mebayangkan wajah yeojachingunya.

"hei, kau yang punya masalah, kenapa harus aku?"seru Kris.

"ayolah. Beri aku saran atau sedikit pencerahan, hyung. Otakku benar benar buntu."mohon Chanyeol dengan wajah memelas.

"hah, begini saja. Kau jujur saja padanya. Bilang, beri beberapa kesempatan lagi. Minta dia mengingatkanmu kalau kau mulai memperhatikan Kyungsoo. pelan pelan. Selama ini, yang aku tahu, Baekhyun hanya diam. Sekarang, suruh dia mengingatkanmu. Dengan begitu, kau akan mulai sadar. Bagaimana?"tanya Kris. Chanyeol terdiam sejenak. Lalu tersenyum cerah.

"whuah, hyung memang yang terbaik!"seru Chanyeol sambil menunjukkan dua jempolnya pada Kris. Kris tersenyum melihat wajah bodoh Chanyeol kembali. Menurutnya, Chanyeol lebih cocok berwajah bodoh (bahagia) daripada berwajah serius (sedih).

"sekarang, kau latihan yang benar. Sebentar lagi, kita ada pertandingan. Jangan lupakan wajah cemberut Baekhyun saat kau kalah pada pertandingan yang lalu."Kris mengacak rambut Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun kembali ke lapangan. Semangatnya sudah kembali.

.

"noona, eotteo?"Chanyeol menghampiri noonanya yang sedang asyik menonton tv.

"tumben, mau mengikuti Kyungsoo saja dandan tampan begini."noona Chanyeol mengrenyitkan alisnya melihat penampilan adik laki lakinya.

"aish, aku ini bukan mau mengikuti Kyungsoo. aku mau mengajak Baekhyun ke café milik Jongwoon ajusshi."Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

"eh? Kyungsoo mau ke sana?"

"ah, noona! Aku mau kencan dengan Baekhyun! Kenapa sejak tadi membahas Kyungsoo, sih?"Chanyeol mulai gemas terhadap tingkah noonanya.

"kan memang biasanya begitu? Kau mengajak Baekhyun kencan, untuk menutupi penyamaranmu yang mengikuti Kyungsoo, kan?" Chanyeol terdiam mendengar ucapan noonanya. Noonanya benar. Memang itu yang selama ini Chanyeol lakukan. Berpura pura berkencan dengan Baekhyun, padahal yang ada, Chanyeol melupakan Baekhyun yang ada di depannya, dia malah sibuk memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang sedang tersenyum manis terhadap namjachingunya.

"ah, hari ini berbeda. Yang pasti, kali ini, aku mau kencan dengan Baekhyun saja."ucap Chanyeol mantap.

"terserah kau sajalah."noona Chanyeol kembali menghadap tv.

.

Tok tok tok. Chanyeol sudah berdiri di depan pintu rumah keluarga byun-rumah Baekhyun. Hari ini, ia bertekad akan berubah. Ia tidak akan mengacuhkan Baekhyu untuk Kyungsoo lagi. Ia berjanji dalam dirinya.

"Chanyeol?"Chanyeol terlalu asik melamun sampai ia tidak sadar kalau pintu di depannya sudah terbuka dan menampakkan seorang gadis mungil yang tampaknya baru bangun tidur.

"ah, Baek. Aku mau mengajakmu kencan. Kita ke café milik Jongwoon ajusshi."ajak Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengrenyitkan dahinya.

"maaf, aku sedang tidak enak badan. Tenggorokanku sakit. Suaraku juga habis."tolak Baekhyun. Benar saja. Suaranya terdengar agak aneh.

"ayolah, Baek. Nanti, di sana, kita memesan Minuman yang hangat. Kau mau apa? Sari apel hangat kesukaanmu?"paksa Chanyeol.

"aku pusing, Chan. Aku benar benar sakit. Tolak Baekhyun. Dan kau tidak membawa kendaraan, kan? Tidak mungkin aku berjalan di cuaca sedingin ini dengan badan yang sedang sakit."tolak Baekhyun lagi.

"aku akan menggendongmu."ucap Chanyeol mantap. Baekhyun akhirnya menyerah. Biasanya, kalau hanya untuk mengikuti Kyungsoo, Chanyeol tidak akan memaksa seperti ini. sepertinya ia benar benar ingin berubah.

"baiklah. Aku ganti baju dulu. Kau masuklah. "

.

"Baek, nanti kau mau makan apa? Bubur, ya? Bubur ayam. Atau paKai beef? Atau bacon?"Chanyeol terus berceloteh sepanjang perjalanan. Baekhyun yang ada di gendongannya hanya menjawab sekenanya. Badannya benar benar tidak enak. Cuaca malam ini terlalu dingin.

"aku mau paKai beef."jawab Baekhyun.

"baiklah."

Kling. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah sampai di café milik Jongwoon ajusshi.

"kau tunggu di sini. Jadi, kau memesan sari apel hangat dan semangkuk bubur?"tanya Chanyeol setelah mendudukkan Baekhyun di salah satu kursi yang cukup dekat dengan pengahat ruangan. Baekhyun mengangguk. Chanyeol pun pergi untuk memesan makanannya.

Baekhyun memandang punggung Chanyeol miris. Benarkan Chanyeol ingin berubah? Kenapa Baekhyun masih tidak percaya? Entah kenapa Baekhyun merasa kebaikan Chanyeol yang seperti ini tidak akan berlangsung lama.

**Baekhyun POV**

Chanyeol datang dengan membawa pesanan kami. Semangkuk bubur hangat dengan irisan daging sapi tersaji di depanku. Dan jangan lupa segelas sari apel hangat. Mungkin rasa dingin di badanku akan sedikit hilang setelah ini.

"Baek, ada yang mau aku bicarakan padamu."ucap Chanyeol sesaat setelah aku menyendokkan suapan pertama ke bibirku. Ada apa? Jangan bilang kau mencampurkan racun? Ah, aku jadi enggan menelan bubur yang terlanjur masuk ke mulutku.

"soal ucapanmu tadi pagi. Aku rasa, aku memang keterlaluan."oh, jadi kau tidak mencampurkan racun. Baiklah. Jadi, ini soal Kyungsoo. ah, selera makanku mendadak hilang. "aku sudah memikirkannya. Aku akan berubah. Aku tidak akan mengikuti Kyungsoo lagi. Tolong beri aku beberapa kesempatan lagi. Maksudku, kalau aku secara tidak sengaja mengalihkan pandanganku pada Kyungsoo, ingatkan aku. Aku akan berusaha sedikit demi sedikit, Baek."dia memohon. Maksudmu? Ah, iya, aku tahu. Memang itulah yang terjadi setiap kau bertemu dengan Kyungsoo. memandangnya sampai ia tidak telihat lagi. Jadi, kau meMintaku mengingatkanmu saat seperti itu? Hah, byunBaek, perjalananmu masih panjang.

"baiklah. Tapi, tidak ada mengikuti Kyungsoo, tidak ada meninggalkanku untuk Kyungsoo, atau menolak ajakanku kemanapun aku Minta karena Kyungsoo. arra?"haha, suaraku sudah membaik setelah meMinum sari apel. Bisa aku lihat dia tersenyum sambil mengangguk mantap. Oh, tampannya namjachingu bodohku ini.

Yah, dia memang bodoh, maksudku, kalau memang mau mengajakku kencan-untuk menunjukkan kalau kau benar benar mau berubah, lihat kondisi dulu, dong. Aku sedang sakit. Radang tenggorokan, kalau kau mau tahu. Dan cuaca sedang dingin dinginnya. Dan kau dengan bodoh dan sok romantisnya mengajakku kencan? Itu hanya satu dari beribu kebodohanmu. Hah, eonniku saja selalu ingin menjitakku kalau aku menceritakan kebodohanmu-sambil menangis.

.

"Baek, lihat, ada ddeokbokki, kau mau?"tanya Chanyeol. ugh, bodoh, kepalaku pening. Aku mau pulang! Aku menggeleng. Kurasa aku tidak perlu mengatakan apa maksudku. Kepalaku aku sandarkan ke bahunya. Dia bejalan mendekati taman dekat penjual ddeokbokki tadi. Lalu, mendudukkanku di salah satu bangku taman. Ugh, dingin. "kau tunggu di sini sebentar."ucapnya seraya pergi. Hei, apa maksudnya? Aku tadi menggeleng, bodoh, kenapa kau malah membelikannya? Haah, ya tuhan, dosa apa, aku bisa mempunya namjachingu sebodoh dia.

Ya sudah, apa mau di kata. Sebaiknya aku tidur sembari menunggu dia datang. Biar saja badanku pegal semua. Kepalaku sudah kelawat pening.

.

"Baek? Baek? Ireona."sebuah suara mengusik tidurku. Eh? Sejak kapan bangku taman menjadi seempuk ini? "Baek, Baek, ireona."suara itu mengusik ku lagi. Tunggu, sepertinya aku mengenal suara ini.

"Minho? Kenapa aku di sini?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

tbc

yosh! akhirnya muncul juga sekuelnya. benernya gak pede buat ngepublish yang ini.

lagi, aku bilang, ini masih nyambung sama lost dan regret. nanti, mungkin di tengah tengah ini, bakalan muncul chenmin.

jangan lupa reviewnya, ya?


	3. Chapter 3

Change

.

.

.

.

.

Author : soororo

.

Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

.

Rate :T

.

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Drama

.

Summary : Chanyeol pacar Baekhyun. Tapi chanyeol melihat ke arah Kyungsoo. Cinta pertamanya. An EXO fanfiction. Lanjutan dari Lost, nanti ada sedikit nyambung sama ffku yang regret juga. ChanBaek and others. GS. DLDR

.

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent, soo cuma minjem. Sedangkan ff nista ini, milik saya, berserta idenya.

.

.

.

.

.

Warning : Typo membabi buta, alur maksa, kecepetan. Mohon maklum, author baru :D

.

.

.

YOSH! Soororo di sini! Oke, ini lanjutan dari lost yang kemarin. Pinginnya aku bikin terpisah dari lost. Cuman, yah begitulah. Biar gini aja.

.

.

.

.

NO FLAME, NO BASH CHARA, NO PLAGIAT, NO SILENT READERS

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Don't forget to leave your Review.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

.

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

If you don't like them, or me, just click the X button

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Soororo present

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

CHANGE

.

.

"Baek? Baek? Ireona."sebuah suara mengusik tidurku. Eh? Sejak kapan bangku taman menjadi seempuk ini? "Baek, Baek, ireona."suara itu mengusik ku lagi. Tunggu, sepertinya aku mengenal suara ini.

"Minho? Kenapa aku di sini?" ya tuhan, ini kan kamar milik Minho! Baiklah, ini kan kapal pecah milik Minho.

"Kai tadi menemukanmu pingsan di taman kota. Dan kau tahu, badanmu basah. Jangan bilang, kau berada di sana selama hujan?"Minho menyerahkan segelas teh hangat padaku. Hujan? Memangnya kapan hujan?

"kapan hujan?"tanyaku.

"jadi kau sudah pingsan sebelum hujan? Pantas kau menggigil."sahut sebuah suara. Kai.

"Kai? Kau yang membawaku kesini?"tanyaku. Kai mengangguk.

"aku tadinya pergi bersama Minho hyung, Kyungsoo dan Taemin. Tapi, tiba tiba Kyungsoo menghilang. Saat aku sedang mencarinya. Aku malah melihatmu tertidur di bangku taman, basah."jelas Kai. Jinjja? Bagaimana dengan Chanyeol? kenapa dia tidak mencariku?

"kau, kenapa bisa ada di sana, Baek? Bukankah kau sedang sakit?"tanya Minho.

"Chanyeol membawaku."

"Chanyeol?"sahut Taemin sambil membawa coklat panas. teh yang ada di tanganku sudah habis. Taemin menyerahkan coklat yang ada di tangannya. "barusan aku menelfon Kyungsoo. dia bilang, ia pergi bersama Chanyeol. yixing eonnie meMintanya untuk cepat pulang. Sedangkan antrian ddeokbokki sangat panjang. Saat ia mau pulang, ia bertemu Chanyeol dan Chanyeol menawarkan diri untuk mengantarnya."ucap Taemin.

Kyungsoo? kenapa harus Kyungsoo? dan dia melupakanku lagi. Untuk mengantar Kyungsoo?

"Baek."panggil Minho. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada Minho. Mataku sudah berkaca kaca. "dia, masih terus seperti itu?"tanyanya lagi. Semua sepupuku mengetahui hal ini. Chanyeol menyukai Kyungsoo. sangat.

"memangnya Chanyeol kenapa?"tanya Kai.

"dia…"

"ahni, dia tidak apa apa."aku memotong ucapan Taemin. Entah kenapa aku ingin melakukannya. Kai dan Kyungsoo baru saja memperbaiki hubungan mereka. Jangan di rusak dulu. Masih rapuh.

"Chanyeol menyukai Kyungsoo?"tanya Kai. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu?

"kau tahu?"tanya Minho.

"Kyungsoo yang mengatakannya padaku. Dia merasa Chanyeol selalu mengikutinya kemanapun Kyungsoo pergi."ucap Kai. Jadi, Kyungsoo merasakannya?

"lalu, Baek?"tanya Minho. Apa? Lalu apa?

"kau masih mau meneruskan hubunganmu dengan Chanyeol?"tanya Taemin. Hah, iya juga, ya. Mau diapakan, hubungan kami. Memang, sejak awal, Chanyeol tidak sepenuhnya menjadi namjachinguku. Maksudku. Dia berstatus namjachinguku. Tapi, dia mencurahkan perhatiannya padda Kyungsoo. seluruh perhatiannya. Dan dengan bodohnya aku mencintainya.

"kau tahu, Baek, banyak namja lain yang mengincarmu. Kau cantik, pandai menyanyi, juga periang. Maksudku, kau bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan gantinya jauh lebih baik dari Chanyeol. aku tahu, banyak hal pada diri Chanyeol yang tidak bisa di temukan di namja lain. Tapi, setidaknya dia bisa menjagamu. Memperhatikanmu. Bukan menyeretmu untuk mengikuti yeoja lain."ucap Kai. Aku menggeleng.

Tidak, Kai. Jangan. Kau dan Kyungsoo belum resmi kembali berpacaran. Kalau aku memutuskan Chanyeol. dia akan mendapatkan Kyungsoo dengan mudah. Tidak, Kyungsoo terlalu baik untuk ku benci. Batinku.

"tidak perlu menghawatirkanku. Kyungsoo mencintaiku."ucap Kai, seolah ia bisa membaca pikiranku.

"Kyungsoo memang baik. Kalau kau mau membencinya, tidak apa apa. Aku juga membencinya."ucap Taemin di sambut dengan tatapan tidak percaya Minho dan Kai. "dia membuat 2 orang yang aku cintai meninggalkanku."lanjutnya mengabaikan tatapan Kai dan Minho.

"kau yang cari gara gara terlebih dahulu, Min."ucapku.

"aku sudah lama mencintai Kai. Tapi, pada akhirnya Kai menolakku dan justru memilih Kyungsoo. saat aku sudah bersama Minho oppa. Kai datang kepadaku. Aku tidak bisa menolak. Ibuku lah yang meMintaku menerima Kai. Dan saat aku bersama Kai, Kyungsoo bersama Minho oppa. Kau tahu, sampai sekarang, mereka masih menaruh perasaan mereka pada Kyungsoo. lepaskan saja mereka Baek. Biarkan mereka mengejar Kyungsoo."ucap Taemin.

"aku baru tahu, ada juga yang senasib denganku."ucapku.

"biarlah kita menjadi tokoh antagonis di sini."ucap Taemin. "kau istirahatlah. Atau aku temani?"Taemin duduk di sebelahku. Aku mengangguk Taemin berbaring di sebelahku lalu menyelimuti tubuh kami. "kalian berdua keluarlah. Baekhyun harus istirahat."ucap Taemin. Minho dan Kai mengangguk kaku lalu keluar dari kamar. "senang bisa berkumpul dengan orang yang mengerti perasaan kita."ucap Taemin. Aku mengangguk.

**Baekhyun POV end**

.

"Baek, demam mu sudah turun."Ucap Taemin. Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Kau menjagaku dengan baik, Min."Ucap Baekhyun.

"Aigoo, kau manis sekali, Baek!"Taemin mencubit pipi Baekhyun. Baekhyun terkikik mendapati cubitan gemas Taemin di pipinya.

"Kalian sudah bangun?"Tanya Minho sambil menyembulkan kepalanya.

"Sudah. Minho, kau antar kami pulang, ya?"Pinta Taemin. Minho terdiam mendengar ucapan Taemin. Tidak biasanya Taemin memanggilnya Minho. Biasanya Taemin memanggilnya oppa dengan nada yang manja.

"Minho. Ayo pulang sekarang. Eonni ku pasti menungguku. Ia akan mengantarkanku ke yixing uisa hari ini."Ucap Baekhyun. Minho mengangguk.

"Eh? Yixing uisa? Berarti, kakak sepupu Kyungsoo?"Tanya Taemin. Baekhyun mengangguk. Entah kenapa Taemin dan Baekhyun agak risih dengan apapun berhubungan Kyungsoo saat ini.

"Sudah, ayo berangkat."Ajak Minho. Taemin dan Baekhyun pun masuk ke dalam mobil.

.

"Kau harus istirahat, Baek. Tenggorokanmu sampai memerah begitu. Akan aku buatkan surat ijin."Ucap yixing setelah memeriksa Baekhyun. "Apa yang habis kau lakukan, sih, Baek?"Tanya yixing sambil menulis resep.

"Memang pada awalnya aku terlalu lelah menyiapkan festival musik. Lalu radang tenggorokanku muncul lagi."Jawab Baekhyun.

"Kau akan bernyanyi, nanti?"Tanya yixing.

"Suaraku habis, eonni. Sepertinya tidak."Jawab Baekhyun.

"Han, jaga adikmu. Jangan keluar rumah. Cuaca benar benar buruk untuk kesehatan Baekhyun. Kau juga, Min. Sepulang sekolah, mampirlah ke rumah Baekhyun. Temani biar dia tidak bosan."Ucap yixing. Taemin mengangguk.

"Aku sepertinya tidak bisa menjaganya, xing. Kau tahu, kan, aku sedang sibuk dengan praktekku."Jawab luhan-eonni Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun harus istirahat, han. Kita tahu benar Baekhyun tidak bisa di tinggal sendiri. Dia tidak boleh beranjak dari tempat tidur selama sehari penuh. Setelah itu, baru ia boleh bangun, kalau kalau akan ke kamr mandi."Ucap yixing.

"Aku tahu. Dia -luhan menoyor kepala Baekhyun- memang sulit di suruh diam."Ucap luhan. Baekhyun hanya mempoutkan bibirnya mendengar perkataan eonninya. Taemin yang gemas melihat tingkah Baekhyun pun mencubit pipinya.

"Bagaimana kalau Baekhyun tinggal di rumahku?"Tanya yixing. Taemin dan Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya. Oh, tidak, jangan Kyungsoo lagi. "Suho bisa menjaga Baekhyun saat aku sedang praktek. Aku bisa menjaga Baekhyun selama suho bekerja. Kyungsoo bisa menjaga Baekhyun saat pulang sekolah bersama Taemin. Tidak akan sendirian Baekhyun nantinya."

"E.. Eh, tidak usah. Besok kan? Kalau besok, sepertinya Kris oppa libur. Aku bisa memanggilnya untuk menemaniku. Tidak usah!"Baekhyun menolak tawaran yixing. Oh, Baekhyun bisa membayangkan bagaimana Kyungsoo dekat dengan Kai, Chanyeol dan Minho saat mereka menjenguk Baekhyun.

"Kris? Oh, yifan. Baiklah, kau bisa memanggilnya. Dia bisa di andalkan."Ucap yixing.

"Sangat bisa, dia seorang penyembuh yang hebat!"Luhan menunjukkan dua jempolnya. Yixing melotot ke arah luhan. Luhan hanya tersenyum manis mendapat pelototan dari sahabatnya.

"Sudah. Sebaiknya, sepulang dari sini, Baekhyun istirahat saja. Ingat, sampai lusa pagi, kau harus tetap berada di tempat tidur, arra?"Yixing mengingatkan dengan nada yang agak seram. Baekhyun mengangguk takut.

"Kalau Baekhyun ingin ke kamar mandi, bagaimana?"Tanya luhan.

"Minta yifan menggendongmu."Ucap yixing.

"Eh? Menggendong ke kamar mandi?"Baekhyun terkejut.

"Minta chullie eonni membantumu saat kau ingin ke kamar mandi. Memanggilnya sekali kali tidak akan mengganggu pekerjaan rumahnya."Sahut luhan. Baekhyun mendesah lega saat mengingat masih ada chulliee eonni, tetangga mereka. Ia sangat sibuk. Ia adalah ibu rumah tanggal yang ulet. Ia sering membuat perhiasan perhiasan buatan tangan untuk di jual. Keluarganya bukan keluarga kekurangan, sangat lebih, malah. Hanya hobi, katanya.

"Tenang saja, Baek. Aku akan menemanimu sepulang sekolah."Ucap Taemin. Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar perkataan sahabat barunya.

"Aku baru tahu, kalian akrab."Ucap yixing.

"Persamaan nasib."Jawab Taemin. Yixing mengrenyitkan alisnya.

"Sudah, eonni. Kami pulang dulu."Sela Baekhyun saat yixing mulai membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya lagi.

"Ini resepnya. Jangan telat meMinumnya."Pesan yixing sambil menyerahkan secarik kertas pada luhan.

.

"Kau ini, aku sempat spot jantung, tadi."Ucap Baekhyun.

"Biar saja. Biar tahu diri, dia."Ucap Taemin.

"Kau seharusnya seperti Taemin, Baek."Sahut luhan yang masih fokus menyetir. "Jangan pasrah begitu saja."Lanjutnya.

"Ah, eonni. Aku tidak bisa seperti Taemin. Aku memang seperti ini."

"Tapi, Baek, ada benarnya apa yang di katakan luhan eonni."Sahut Taemin.

"Aku suda pernah mengatakannya dan hasilnya masih sama saja. Tidak ada pengaruhnya. Lebih baik aku diam." Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jalan.

"Baek, Chanyeol... Dia tidak mencarimu?"Tanya luhan.

"Dia tidak menelfon atau mengirim pesan padaku sama sekali sejak semalam."Jawab Baekhyun sambil memandang ponselnya yang sepi sejak tadi pagi.

"Mereka yang sudah terjerat pesona Kyungsoo tidak akan memperhatikan orang lain. Sekalipun orang tersebut terluka karenanya."Jawab Taemin. "Pesona Kyungsoo terlalu kuat."Lanjutnya.

"Pesona mereka berdua sangat kuat. Kalau saja Kris tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menyakiti Tao, ia pasti sekarang sedang sibuk mengejar ngejar yixing."Sahut luhan.

"Memangnya, kenapa mereka berpisah, eonni?"Tanya Taemin.

"Kris tidak mau kalau harus berhubungan jarak jauh dengan yixing."Jawab luhan. "Dan sekarang, yixing sudah kembali ke korea. Kita lihat, apakah Tao akan menjadi bagian dari kalian atau tidak."Ucap luhan.

"Seingatku, bukan hanya suho oppa dan Kris oppa saja."Ucap Baekhyun mengingat ingat.

"Jongdae. Dia sudah menikah dengan Minseok, kau ingat? Baozi eonni, kau memanggilnya."

"Eh? Baozi eonnie sudah menikah? Kapan?" Seru Baekhyun.

"2 tahun yang lalu. Memang tidak di rayakan. Hanya pesta kecil. Minseok hamil. Keluarga Jongdae sangat menginginkan yixing menjadi menantu mereka. Tapi, saat mengetahui Minseok mengandung anak Jongdae, harapan mereka pupus. Aku beberapa kali bertemu dengannya. Kau ingan Junhong kecil yang aku titipkan padamu? Dia adalah putra Minseok."Jawab luhan.

"Eh? Junhongie? Ah, aku merindukannya, eonni."Baekhyun tersenyum membayangkan senyum lucu Junhong.

"Dia agak kurus sekarang. Minseok dan Jongdae bercerai. Minseok sekarang bekerja di cafe Jongwoon ajushhi. Dia tidak melanjutkan kuliahnya."

"Bercerai? Kenapa?"Tanya Taemin.

"Pesona mereka terlalu kuat."Jawab luhan. Taemin dan Baekhyun ber oh ria. "Sudah sampai. Ayo cepat, tidurlah. Aku akan menelfon naga tiang listrik mesum itu. Taemin, kau pulang atau tidak? Kalau iya, aku akan mengantarkanmu."

"Aku menginap disini, ya eonni?"Pinta Taemin. Luhan mengangguk. Bagaimanapun ia sangat lelah. Ia baru selesai pulang kerja kelompok saat mengetahui Baekhyun tidak ada di rumah. Setelah itu, ia harus mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya sampai subuh. Paginya, ia kembali mengerjakan tugasnya. Lalu, mengantarkan Baekhyun ke rumah sakit. Ia tidak sanggup kalau harus menjaga Baekhyun sendirian.

.

"Han, aku telfonkan sehun, ya?"Tawar Kris saat melihat luhan kembali meregangkan badannya yang pegal karena terlalu banyak mengerjakan tugas. Luhan menggeleng. Sehun pasti sama sibuknya dengan dia.

Kris mendengus kesal melihat luhan yang keras kepala. Ia mendekati luhan lalu duduk di sofa tempat luhan bersandar. Kris mulai meMinjat pundak luhan. "Terimakasih."Lirih luhan. Kris hanya bergumam membalas ucapan luhan. Kris memang menyebalkan dan sangat mesum. Tapi, ia adalah namja baik dan perhatian di saat seperti ini.

"Kau jangan terlalu memforsir tenagamu, han. Kau bisa sakit, nanti. Aku kewalahan kalau harus merawat kalian berdua."Ucap Kris. Luhan terkekeh mendengar ucapan Kris. "Han, tadi aku bertemu Minseok."Ucap Kris. Seketika luhan menghentikan kegiatannya. "Dia sedang bekerja. Junhong dia titipkan di rumah Jongwoon ajusshi. Kau tahu, han, badannya semakin kurus setiap hari. Kasihan dia. Jongdae memang keterlaluan."

"Jangan bilang begitu. Kau sendiri masih menyimpan foto yixing di handphonemu."Ucap luhan.

"Tidak. Aku sudah menghapusnya. Aku tidak mau Tao merasakan sakit seperti mereka."Kris melirik kamar Baekhyun.

"Baguslah kalau kau menyadarinya."

"Aku sudah mendengar ceritanya dari Minho. Aku mencoba menghubungi Chanyeol, tapi tidak di jawab."

"Biarkan saja. Baekhyun dan Taemin tidak berharap pada mereka lagi."

"Eh? Jinjja? Taemin? Maksudmu, ia putus dengan Minho?"

"Belum. Tapi, ia tidak akan melakukan apapun kalau Minho kembali mendekati Kyungsoo."

"Aku heran, bagaimana bisa mereka begitu baik?"

"Kau tahu, semua anak perempuan memiliki sisi baik yang bisa membuat anak laki laki merasa begitu kehilangan saat mereka melepaskan cinta mereka."

"Aku tahu. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan Tao."

"Jaga dia baik baik, Kris. Dia tidak sekuat aku, Baekhyun, Taemin, Kyungsoo, yixing dan Minseok."

"Jongdae, apa dia tidak merindukan Minseok?"

"Merindukan? Aku bahkan ragu Jongdae pernah mencintai Minseok."

"Kalau aku menjadi Jongdae, pasti aku sudah mencari Minseok."

"Sayangnya dia bukan kau."

"Aku benar benar ingin mengajaknya tinggal di rumahku, han. Badannya kurus. Setidaknya, kalau di rumahku, dia tidak perlu bekerja. Dia hanya perlu mengerjakan perkerjaan rumah yang kecil saja. Perlahan, baozinya akan kembali. Kasihan Junhong, pertumbuhannya bisa terhambat."

"Apa, Minseok tinggal di sini saja, ya? Menjaga Baekhyun sampai Baekhyun sembuh, lalu kita bisa memberikan uang secukupnya untuk membantu Minseok. Eotteo?"

"Kau pintar, han. Ayo, cepat selesaikan tugasmu. Kita ke cafe Jongwoon ajusshi setelah tugasmu selesai."Ajak Kris. Luhan mengagguk semangat. Kris kembali memijat pundak luhan.

.

"Bagaimana?"Tanya luhan. Saat ini, luhan dan Minseok sedang duduk di salah satu sudut cafe milik Jongwoon.

"Aku... Entahlah."Minseok tampak bingung.

"Ayolah, seokki. Baekhyun pasti senang sekali bertemu kalian. Itu bisa mempercepat kesembuhannya."Luhan meyakinkan. Minseok masih ragu. Ia merasa tidak enak pada Jongwoon. Meninggalkan pekerjaan di cafe Jongwoon untuk bekerja di tempat lain yang bergaji lebih besar.

"Jongwoon jushhi sudah mengijinkanmu."Ucap Kris tiba tiba.

"Aku sudah meMinta ijin darinya. Dia mengijinkanmu. Dia bilang, kau dan Junhong harus mulai bersosialisasi dengan yang lain. Jangan hanya di cafe saja. Siapa tahu kau bisa bertemu dengan ayah baru Junhong."Ucap Kris.

"Aku tidak tertarik menikah lagi." Lirih Minseok.

"Kau masih berharap pada Jongdae?"Tanya luhan. Minseok menggeleng.

"Aku ingin membesarkan Junhong sendiri."Jawab Minseok.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Kau mau menjaga Baekhyun sampai dia sembuh?" Luhan mengembalikan arah pembicaraan.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menjaga Baekhyun."Jawab Minseok.

tbc

yosh!

akhirnya update juga.

sebenernya mau update kemarin, bareng sama yang lain.

tapi, lupaa

sebelumnya, review dulu, ne..


	4. Chapter 4

Change

.

Author : soororo

.

Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

.

Rate :T

.

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Drama

.

Summary : Chanyeol pacar Baekhyun. Tapi chanyeol melihat ke arah Kyungsoo. Cinta pertamanya. An EXO fanfiction. Lanjutan dari Lost, nanti ada sedikit nyambung sama ffku yang regret juga. ChanBaek and others. GS. DLDR

.

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent, soo cuma minjem. Sedangkan ff nista ini, milik saya, berserta idenya.

.

Warning : Typo membabi buta, alur maksa, kecepetan. Mohon maklum, author baru :D

.

YOSH! Soororo di sini! Oke, ini lanjutan dari lost yang kemarin. Pinginnya aku bikin terpisah dari lost. Cuman, yah begitulah. Biar gini aja.

.

NO FLAME, NO BASH CHARA, NO PLAGIAT, NO SILENT READERS

.

Don't forget to leave your Review.

Soororo present

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

CHANGE

.

.

"Junhongie!"Pekik Baekhyun saat melihat seorang anak laki berumur 4 tahunan mendekatinya.

"Nuna!"Pekik Junhong. Ia langsung mengenali Baekhyun saat melihatnya. Padahal mereka sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu.

"Junhong jaga Baekki noona dulu, ne? Ingat, Baekki noona hanya boleh tidur, tidak boleh banyak bicara. Junhong boleh memijat pundak, kepala dan kaki Baekki noona. Cha, eomma mau masak dulu."Pesan Minseok. Junhong adalah seorang anak yang cerdas. Ia mengingat apapun yang eommanya katakan.

"Nuna halus tidul!"Seru Junghong. Baekhyun terkekeh mendengar perkataan Junhong. Ia menyamankan posisinya lalu mulai memjamkan matanya. Dapat ia rasakan tangan mungil Junhong memijat kepala, pundak lengan dan kakinya.

Baekhyun jadi teringat saat ia memijat kaki chanyeol, setelah ia berkeliling namsan tower untuk mengikuti kyungsoo yang sedang kencan bersama kai. Chanyeol mengoceh panjang lebar mengenai betapa cantiknya kyungsoo saat ia tersenyum sepanjang jalan. Anehnya baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan sesekali menanggapi. Chanyeol dan rasa sukanya pada kyungsoo yang berlebihan. Baekhyun harus bersabar karena itu.

Terkadang baekhyun heran sendiri, bagaimana bisa, 3 tahun yang lalu ia menerima chanyeol yang jelas jelas menyukai kyungsoo jauh jauh hari sebelum chanyeol bertemu baekhyun.

Flashback on

Waktu itu baekhyun baru pindah ke seoul bersama luhan. Luhan melanjutkan studinya di salah satu universitas di seoul. Baekhyun yang selama ini hanya tinggal berdua dengan kakaknya, karena orang tuanya sibuk, akhirnya harus mau ikut luhan. Baekhyun masih baru dengan lingkungannya. Ia berjalan jalan sekedar menikmati atmosfer baru di sekeliling kompleksnya. Dan saat itulah ia melihat seorang anak laki laki. Sedang bersembunyi di balik semak. Entah apa yang dia lakukan.

Baekhyun berjalan mendekati anak laki laki itu. Lalu menepuk pundaknya.

"Hei, kau sedang apa di sini?"Tanya baekhyun. Anak laki laki itu menoleh. Wajah baekhyun memerah. Anak laki laki itu tampan. Matanya bulat. Lucu sekali. Ada dimple manis di pipinya. Anak laki laki itu menarik baekhyun untuk ikut berjongkok di sampingnya. "Ada apa?"Tanya baekhyun.

"Ssstt..."Anak laki laki itu meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya. Baekhyun mengikutinya. Baekhyun mengikuti arah pandang anak tersebut. Seorang anak perempuan bermata bulat sedang bermain dengan anak laki laki hitam dan seekor anjing. Baekhyun kembali mengamati wajah anak laki laki tersebut. Sesekali dia tersenyum, wajahnya memerah. Sampai akhirnya anak perempuan itu pergi. Anak laki laki itu berdiri, baekhyun ikut berdiri. Ia melotot saat menyadari betapa banyaknya jarang tinggi mereka berdua. Tidak sampai setinggi pundak anak itu.

Anak laki laki itu pergi menjauhi baekhyun. Baekhyun mengikutinya.

"Mau ke mana?"Tanya baekhyun.

"Mengikuti kyungsoo."Jawab anak laki laki tersebut. Baekhyun merinding mendengar suaranya. Baekhyun perkirakan mereka seumuran. Dan suara anak itu seperti suara ajusshi ajusshi yang dulu sering membantu baekhyun menyebrang jalan.

"Aku baekhyun. Kau?"Baekhyun menjulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum. Anak laki laki itu menghentikan langkahnya. Lalu menatap baekhyun sejenak.

"Chanyeol."Jawab anak laki laki tersebut.

"Kau sering mengikuti kyungsoo?"Tanya baekhyun. Chanyeol mengangguk."Kau menyukai kyungsoo?"Tanya baekhyun. Lagi, chanyeol mengangguk. "Kita mau ke mana?"Tanya baekhyun.

"Mengikuti kyungsoo."Jawab chanyeol. Baekhyun mendengus. Chanyeol irit kata sekali.

"Mengikuti ke mana?"

"Kemanapun."

"Kemanapun? Kemanapun kyungsoo pergi?" Chanyeol mengangguk. "Kau tidak lelah?"Chanyeol menggeleng.

Hari itu, ia pulang pukul 10 malam dan mendapat pukulan sayang dari luhan, kakaknya. Keesokan harinya, ia kembali menemui chanyeol. Dan kembali menemani chanyeol berkeliling kota seoul mengikuti kyungsoo. Entah kebetulan atau apa, baekhyun ternyata satu sekolah dengan chanyeol. Dan sejak saat itu baekhyun dan chanyeol semakin dekat. Baekhyun selalu menemani chanyeol ke manapun chanyeol mengikuti kyungsoo. Sampai baekhyun mengakui kalau ia menyukai chanyeol. Aneh, mungkin. Ia mengenal chanyeol dan obsesinya terhadap kehidupan kyungsoo. Dan dengan bodohnya ia malah jatuh cinta pada chanyeol. Ia mungkin jatuh cinta pada cara chanyeol mencintai kyungsoo. Mungkin. Mungkin ia berharap chanyeol bisa mencintainya seperti chanyeol mencintai kyungsoo.

Sampai suatu hari chanyeol menyatakan cintanya pada baekhyun. Baekhyun pikir, chanyeol sudah melepas kyungsoo, dan memilih baekhyun. Dan baekhyun dengan senyum manisnya berkata 'iya'. Namun, sayangnya, pemikiran baekhyun tidak selaras dengan kenyataannya. Chanyeol malah menyeretnya kemanapun kyungsoo pergi. Awalnya, ia menyebutnya kencan. Yah, mungkin itulah kencan ala chanyeol dan baekhyun selama 3 tahun ini. Mengikuti kyungsoo kemanapun kyungsoo pergi. Dan soal harapan baekhyun tentang chanyeol yang akan mencintainya seperti chanyeol mencintai kyungsoo, hanya seketar harapan. Sampai detik ini, baekhyun hanya berstatus yeojachingu chanyeol. Hanya status. Tidak lebih.

Flashback off

"Nuna. Ilona. Nuna halus makan, nuna sudah waktunya Minum obat."Junhong menggoyang goyangkan badan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menggeliat lalu dengan mata yang masih tertutup, Baekhyun memeluk Junhong. "Ugh, nuna! Bangun! Kenapa malah memeluk hongie?!"Seru Junhong. Baekhyun terkekeh melihat tingkah imut Junhong.

"Iya, noona bangun. Sekarang, mana makanannya?"Tanya Baekhyun. Junhong turun dari tempat tidur lalu berlari keluar kamar Baekhyun. Tidak lama kemudian, Minseok masuk dengan membawa nampan berisi mangkuk dan segelas air putih. Ugh, sepertinya bubur.

Wajah Baekhyun memelas melihat perkiraannya benar. Baekhyun benci bubur. "Eonni, tidak ada yang lain?"Tanya Baekhyun pada Minseok yang sedang membantunya duduk. Minseok menggeleng.

"Sudah. Makan saja. Kau tidak boleh makan apapun selain ini."

"Tapi, eonnie, tadi pagi, lidahku terasa pahit."

"Sudah. Coba dulu."Minseok menyuapkan sesendok bubur. Baekhyun menatap bubur di sendok itu dengan tatapan jijik. "Buka mulutmu."Perintah Minseok dingin. Baekhyun pun membuka mulutnya. Mata Baekhyun melebar saat bubur itu mulai masuk ke mulutnya sampai akhirnya ia telan.

"Whoah, enak sekali, eonni!"Pekik Baekhyun girang. Minseok tersenyum, lalu menyuapkan bubur buatannya sampai habis. "Aku baru tahu, bubur bisa seenak ini."

"Itu karena eonni-mu yang buta akan ilmu memasak itu, selalu memberimu bubur instan. Pantas kau tidak suka. Sekarang istirahatlah. Kau bisa cepat sembuh kalau seperti ini terus. Sekarang, Minum obatmu. Lalu tidur lagi." Baekhyun mengangguk. "Junhong, temani Baekki noona."Junhong yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Baekhyun yang sedang di suapi oleh eommanya mengangguk.

"Eonni, Junhong sudah makan?"Tanya Baekhyun pada Minseok yang sedang membenahi selimutnya.

"Sudah, tadi saat kau tidur."Jawab Minseok. Baekhyun mengangguk lalu mulai tidur. Lagi, Junhong memijit kepala, pundak, lengan dan kaki Baekhyun.

.

"Baek."Panggil Taemin. Baekhyun yang sedang membaca buku pelajarannya pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Taemin yang berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya.

"Masuklah. Kau sendiri?"Tanya Baekhyun. Taemin mendekati Junhong yang duduk di dekat Baekhyun.

"Aku bersama Tao. Tapi, dia malah tersangkut di bawah. Ada gege naganya."Jawab Taemin. Baekhyun tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Biarkan saja. Nanti juga ke sini. Sebentar lagi gege naganya akan berangkat kuliah."

"Nuna? Di bawah ada naga?"Tanya Junhong polos. Taemin yang terkejut akan pertanyaan polos itu tertawa sambil mengelus rambut halus Junhong.

"Bukan, Kris ajusshi, teman temannya memanggilnya naga."Baekhyun menjelaskan. Junhong mengangguk mengerti.

"Kau bisa di bunuh Kris gege kalau tahu kau mengajari Junhong memanggilnya ajusshi."Sahut Tao yang berjalan mendekati tempat tidur Baekhyun.

"Lalu apa? Uncle?"Tanya Baekhyun.

"Terserahmu, lah."Jawab Tao sambil duduk.

"Nuna, meleka ciapa?"Tanya Junhong.

"Yang itu, Taemin. Yang ini Tao. Mereka sahabat noona."Jawab Baekhyun. Junhong memperhatikan dua yeoja tersebut. Lalu tersenyum pada Taemin dan Tao. Junhong menunjuk Taemin.

"Nuna milip Kai hyung."Ucap Junhong. Taemin awalnya terkejut, namun, sesaat kemudian, ia tersenyum. Lalu, Junhong menunjuk Tao. "Nuna cepelti panda. Eh? Kita pelnah beltemu, kan?"Tanya Junhong.

"Ne, kita pernah bertemu di lotte world. Ingat?"Tao mencubit pipi Junhong gemas. Junhong mengangguk.

"Ini minumannya."Minseok masuk ke kamar Baekhyun dan meletakkan 4 gelas minuman. 1 botol susu formula dan 3 gelas sari apel hangat. Keempat orang yang ada di sana langsung mengambil minuman itu. Junhong dengan semangat meminum susunya. "Junhong, kau tidur dulu, ne? Baekki noona sudah ada yang menemani."Minseok menggendong Junhong yang sedang meminum susunya. "Kalian temani Baekhyun, ne?"Ucap Minseok pada Taemin dan Tao yang baru saja menghabiskan sari apel mereka. Taemin dan Tao mengangguk.

"Baek, anak itu mengenal Kai?"Tanya Taemin.

"Eommanya sepupu Kai. Sejak kecil Minseok eonni sudah yatim piatu. Dia di rawat dan di besarkan oleh keluarga Jongwoon ajusshi. Dia sudah seperti kakak kandung Kai. Saat ini, Minseok eonni bekerja di cafe Jongwoon ajusshi. Setiap Minseok eonni bekerja, Junhong di titipkan di rumah Jongwoon ajusshi. Entah bermain bersama Kai, atau ikut ryeowook ajhumma ke butiknya."Jelas Baekhyun. Taemin manggut manggut mendengarnya.

"Appa Junhong ke mana?"Tanya Tao.

"Minseok eonni sudah bercerai dari suaminya."Jawab Baekhyun.

"Kasihan sekali Junhong. Masih kecil, tapi sudah kehilangan kasih sayang appanya. Apa appanya tidak pernah menjenguknya?"Tanya Tao.

"Entahlah. Sepertinya tidak. Setahuku, appanya menyukai yeoja lain."Jawab Baekhyun.

"Sebentar, seingatku, kemarin luhan eonni bilang, nama mantan suami Minseok eonni Jongdae, jangan bilang, itu Jongdae ajusshi pemilik kedai es krim, tempat kita biasanya?"Tanya Taemin. Baekhyun mengangguk. "Aih, jadi itu, appa Junhong. Di beberapa bagian mirip."Ucap Taemin.

"Jongdae ajusshi yang kurus itu?"Tanya Tao. Baekhyun mengangguk. "Aku pikir dia belum menikah."

"Lalu, kenapa kita memanggilnya ajusshi, kalau dia ternyata seumuran dengan luhan eonni?"Tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku memanggilnya ajusshi karena aku mendengar anak anak smp yang membeli es krim di sana memanggilnya ajusshi."Jawab Tao. Baekhyun dan Taemin menepuk jidatnya mendengar jawaban Tao.

.

"Nuna, ayo makan."Junhong mendekatkan sesendok nasi ke bibir baekhyun. Baekhyun sejak tadi cemberut sementara taemin dan tao mati matian menahan tawa mereka. Bagaimana tidak? Baekhyun, seorang murid sma, di suapi oleh junhong. Anak kecil berumur 4 tahun, yang bahkan menyebut huruf s dan r saja belum becus! Belum lagi kikikan dari kedua temannnya itu. Oh, baekhyun ingin sekali mencekik mereka berdua!

"Baek, buka mulutnya."Baekhyun mendelik. Taemin dan tao terkikik. Baekhyun membuka mulutnya. Junhong tersenyum. Lalu kembali menyendokkan makanan.

"Junhong, biarkan noona makan sendiri." Rajuk baekhyun saat junhong kembali mendekatkan sendok ke mulutnya. Junhong menggeleng.

"Tidak. Kata umma, baekki nuna halus dicuapi. Baekki nuna cedang cakit. Jadi halus di cuapi."Ucap junhong. Junhong anak yang penurut. Apapun perkataan ummanya adalah perintah. Dan ia melaksanakan semuanya dengan baik.

"Kalau begitu, biar taemin noona atau tao noona saja."Jawab baekhyun. Junhong kembali menggeleng.

"Cileo! Umma bilang. Junhong yang cuapi!"Tolak junhong sambil kembali mendekatkan sendok ke mulut baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya bisa mendengus kesal saat kedua temannya kembali tertawa.

"Sudah, sini. Biar eomma yang suapi."Minseok masuk ke kamar baekhyun lalu mengambil piring yang ada di pangkuan junhong. Tadi minseok sedang memasak, maka dari itu, junhong yang menyuapi. Taemin dan tao juga belum datang. Kalau tahu taemin dan tao datang, pasti minseok menyuruh salah satu dari mereka. Bukan junhong. Junhong mendekat ke taemin lalu duduk di pangkuannya. Taemin hanya tersenyum.

"Baek, chanyeol tidak menjengukmu?" Tanya tao. Sebenarnya sejak tadi dia dan taemin ingin sekali menyanyakan hal ini pada baekhyun. Baekhyun menggeleng pipinya menggembung karena di mulutnya masih ada makanan.

"Chanyeol?"Tanya minseok.

"Namjachingu baekhyun."Jawab taemin.

"Aku baru tahu, kau punya namjachingu."Ucap minseok. "Kenapa aku tidak tahu saat dia menjengukmu?"Tanya minseok.

"Dia tidak menjengukku, eonni. Dia menyukai yeoja lain."Jawab baekhyun seraya memakan makanan yang minseok sendokkan. Minseok terdiam. Baekhyun kurang lebih sama dengannya. "Kita senasib, eonni."Ucap baekhyun seolah bisa membaca pikiran minseok. Minseok tersenyum.

"Anak itu, benar benar. Kau sudah 5 hari tidak masuk. Dan tidak menjengukmu sama sekali?"Tanya taemin. Baekhyun hanya menggeleng. "Bahkan kalau waktu itu kami tidak menemukanmu, kau bisa mati kedinginan di situ, baek."Baekhyun hanya tersenyum. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan ini. Bahkan luhan sering menjitak atau menjambak rambutnya saat ia gemas mendengar cerita baekhyun dan tingkah menyebalkan chanyeol karena kyungsoo. Perkataan taemin tidak ada apa apanya.

"Dia tidak menelfonmu?"Tanya tao. Baekhyun menggeleng. "Aneh. Dia sama sekali tidak mencarimu. Kami pikir dia menelfonmu dan sudah tahu, kau sakit."Baekhyun kembali menggeleng.

"Kalian jangan terlalu berharap yang baik baik dari dia. Dia namjachinguku hanya sebatas status. Tidak lebih."Ucap baekhyun.

"Aku pikir hanya aku yang bisa sebodoh itu."Sahut minseok.

"Kita berdua sama, eonni."Minseok tersenyum mendengar ucapan baekhyun.

.

Baekhyun sekarang sudah sembuh. Lebih cepat dari perkiraan yixing. Baekhyun sudah sangat sehat. Luhan akhirnya bisa membujuk Minseok untuk tinggal bersamanya. Minseok mulai bekerja di rumah chullie eonni hari ini. Ia akan membantu chullie eonni membuat perhiasan. Saat ini, Baekhyun dan Junhong sedang berbelanja kebutuhan bulanan mereka. Baekhyun membawa beberapa lembar kertas dari luhan, Minseok dan miliknya sendiri. Sepertinya belanjaan kali ini agak banyak.

"Butuh tumpangan, nona?"Panggil sebuah suara. Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Jonghyun!"Pekiknya. Jonhyung tersenyum. "Kau temani aku belanja, ne? Sepertinya banyak sekali. Kebetulan kau membawa mobil." Jonghyun menangguk. Lalu memberi isyarat Baekhyun untuk masuk ke mobilnya.

"Dia siapa?"Tanya jonhyung saat melihat Junhong.

"Dia Junhong. Anak teman eonniku."Jawab Baekhyun. Junhong tersenyum pada jonhyung. Jonhyung mengacak rambut Junhong melihat wajah menggemaskannya.

.

"Banyak sekali, Baek, belanjaanmu."Keluh jonhyung. Belanjaan mereka sudah banyak. Dan mereka terus berjalan. Junhong sesekali menunjuk snack yang tampak menarik untuknya.

"Ini kebutuhan bulanan 3 orang perempuan, dan kebutuhan snack seorang balita, Jong. Pantas kalau banyak. Sudah, ini sudah kertas terakhir." Baekhyun kembali menyusuri bilik bilik di supermarket tersebut.

"Baek, aku lelah, setelah ini, kita makan eskrim dulu, ne?"Pinta Jonghyun sambil meMindahkan kantong kantong belanjaan mereka. Baekhyun mengangguk sambil membantu Jonghyun meMindahkan belanjaannya ke mobil. Junhong? Oh, dia sedang duduk di jok depan sambil menikmati biskuit coklat yang beru di belinya tadi.

"Nuna, nanti kita beli ec klim di dekat sekolah Baekki nuna, ya? Hongie ingin cekali makan di cana. Tapi eomma celalu menolak."Junhong mempoutkan bibirnya imut. Baekhyun terkekeh sambil mengangguk.

"Dekat sekolah? Maksudmu, milik hyungku?"Tanya Jonghyun. Baekhyun tersentak. Ia lupa, Jonghyun adalah dongsaeng Jongdae. Oh tidak. Ini buruk!

"I... Iya."Jawab Baekhyun.

"Kau tahu, aku tidak suka anak kecil, tapi, saat melihat Junhong, entah kenapa aku sangat menyukainya."Ucap Jonghyun sambil terus mengemudikan mobilnya.

'Ikatan darah kalian kuat, sekali.'Batin Baekhyun.

"Cha, kita sudah sampai." Jonghyun turun sambil menggendong Junhong. Baekhyun mengikuti Jonghyun di belakangnya. "Hyung, aku pesan 3 mangkuk es krim. 1 besar, 2 sedang. Kau mau rasa apa?"Tanya Jonghyun pada Junhong yang ada di gendongannya.

"Coklat!"Pekik Junhong semangat. Jonghyun dan Jongdae yang melihat tingkah menggemaskan Junhong tersenyum. Baekhyun? Dia sedang menetralkan detak jantungnya. Ia bisa di bunuh Minseok kalau sampai Minseok tahu ia membawa Junhong ke kedai eksrim appanya.

"Baiklah, satu mangkuk besar eskrim coklat, satu mangkuk sedang eskrim coklat, satu mangkuk kecil es krim stroberi." Jongdae mengangguk. Junhong memberhatikan Jongdae yang sedang menyiapkan pesanan mereka. "Kenapa?"Tanya Jonghyun pada Junhong yang baru saja ia turunkan dari gendongannya. Junhong menggeleng.

"Itu hyung Jonghyun ajusshi."Baekhyun menunjuk Jongdae. Jonghyun menjitak kepala Baekhyun. "Appo."

"Enak saja, aku tidak setua itu untuk di panggil ajusshi!"Seru Jonghyun. Baekhyun hanya meringis.

"Jong, hyungmu, apa dia masih mendekati yixing eonni?"Tanya Baekhyun.

"Sudah tidak. Memang awalnya iya. Setelah perceraiannya, Dae-hyung selalu mendekati yi-jie. Tapi, tidak bertahan lama. Hanya sekitar 1 bulan. Setelah itu, ia tidak pernah mendekati yi-jie lagi. Mungkin hanya sesekali mengunJunginya."Jawab Jonghyun.

"Memangnya kenapa?"Tanya Baekhyun.

"Dia... Entahlah. Sepertinya ia merindukan mantan istrinya."Jawab Jonghyun.

"Eh? Bukannya mereka menikah karena terpaksa?"Tanya Baekhyun. Jonghyun mengangguk.

"Kau tahu, sejak awal keluargaku tidak menginginkan kehadiran XiuMin noona. Kami memperlakukannya dengan buruk. Termasuk dae-hyung. Dan Xiu-noona sangat menurut. Ia tidak pernah membantah. Pada akhirnya, sehari setelah Xiu-noona melahirkan, dae-hyung menyerahkan surat cerainya pada Xiu-noona."Jawab Jonghyun.

"Sehari?"

"Dae-hyung tidak pernah menginginkan anak itu. Dae-hyung memakinya setiap saat. Aku juga mendengar setiap malam Xiu-noona menangis."

"Itu yang terbaik untuk Xiu-eonni."Baekhyun agak sulit memanggil Minseok dengan XiuMin, nama kecilnya.

"Aku tahu. Dan satu bulan setelah kepergian Xiu-noona. Keadaan mulai berubah. Appa, umma, dae-hyung, aku. Kami mulai merasa kehilangan Xiu-noona. Kami merindukannya. Dae-hyung tampak paling parah."

"Apa, keluargamu tidak mencari Xiu-eonni?"Tanya Baekhyun.

"Sudah, dae-hyung mencari Xiu-noona ke rumah pamannya. Tapi, mereka bilang, Xiu-noona saat ini tinggal di china."Jawab Jonghyun.

"Tidak meMinta alamatnya?"

"Saat akan meMinta alamatnya, paman Xiu-noona muncul, lalu mengusir dae-hyung. Sepertinya, keluarga Xiu-noona sangat membenci kami."Jonghyun tersenyum miris.

"Nuna."Rengek Junhong. Baekhyun dan Jonghyun mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada Junhong.

"Ada apa?"Tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak mengelti. Aku lapal."Rengek Junhong lagi. Oh, Junhong merengek karena dia di acuhkan.

"Hahaha, sebentar. Hyung ambilkan dulu."Jonghyun bangkit lalu mendekati Jongdae.

"Kau ini. Aku dan jonghyun sedang berbicara. Tidak boleh menyela pembicaraan orang."Ucap baekhyun. Junhong mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Aku tidak mengelti, nuna. Dan aku lapal."Jawab junhong.

"Dasar nakal."Baekhyun menggelitik perut junhong junhong tertawa sambil mencoba menjauhkan tangan baekhyun.

"Huwaa. Nuna, lepac! Hahahaha. Nuna, gelii!"Pekik junhong di sela tawanya. Baekhyun tidak mendengarkan pekikan junhong. Malah terus menggelitik anak kecil yang wajahnya sudah memerah itu. Junhong sempat melirik saat jonghyun datang dengan 3 mangkuk es krim. "Huwa, ec klimnya cudah datang. Nuna, cudah, geli. Hihihi. Geli, nuna."Junhong menjauhkan tangan Baekhyun yang sejak tadi menggelitiknya dari tubuhnya.

"Ayo makan."Ucap Jonghyun. Baekhyun langsung menghentikan kegiatan mari-gelitik-Junhongnya.

.

"Jong, terimakasih tumpangannya."Ucap Baekhyun.

"Eonni mu mana? Aku mau pamit, sekalian pamit ke umma Junhong."Tanya Jonghyun. Baekhyun terdiam. Oh, tolong, jangan sampai Jonghyun bertemu dengan Minseok!

"Ah, sepertinya umma Junhong sedang bekerja. Iya, kan Junhong? Eh, Junhong mana?" Baekhyun mencari Junhong yang tiba tiba menghilang dari sisinya.

"Umma! Teman Baekki nuna mau pamit!"Tampak Junhong menarik narik tangan ummanya.

"Iya, sebentar, sayang. Aduh, pelan pelan, sayang."Minseok agak kesulitan berjalan sambil membungkuk menyeimbangkan badannya dengan Junhong.

"Umma, itu, teman Baekki nuna."Junhong menunjuk Jonghyun. Mata Minseok melebar saat melihat Jonghyun. Jonghyun dan Baekhyun memperlihatkan ekspresi yang sama saat melihat Minseok.

"Xiu-noona?"

"Kau, sedang apa di sini?"Tanya Minseok.

"Aku? Tadi aku bertemu Baekhyun dan Junhong di jalan, lalu, aku menawarkan tumpangan."Jawab Jonghyun. "Junhong, dia putramu?"Tanya Jonghyun.

"Ne, dia putraku. Sudah sore. Pulanglah."Ucap Minseok. Jonghyun mengangguk lalu berjalan keluar rumah Baekhyun. "Ah, Jonghyun."Panggil Minseok saat Jonghyun akan memasuki mobilnya. "Jangan beritahu yang lain."Lanjutnya. Jonghyun mengangguk lalu pergi bersama mobilnya. Sepeninggalnya Jonghyun, Minseok langsung melemparkan deathglare terbaiknya pada Baekhyun.

"Huwa, eonni! Mianhae! Aku benar benar lupa kalau Jonghyun itu adiknya dae-oppa!"Baekhyun memeluk Minseok yang masih mendiamkannya. "Ayolah, eonni. Jonghyun bisa tutup mulut, kok. Jangan marah. Ya? Ya? Ya? Baozi eonni, bbuing bbuing."Ugh, Minseok tidak tahan.

"Ah, ne. Sebagai gantinya, besok kau harus menjaga Junhong seharian. Chullie eonni bilang, besok ada tamu penting."

"Besok? Ah, aku besok ada acara di sekolah."

"Kau bisa membawa Junhong ke sana."

"Dan bertemu Jonghyun lagi?"

"Lagipula Jonghyun sudah tahu. Tidak apa apa."

"Hah, baiklah. Sepertinya besok aku akan bernyanyi. Boleh, aku menitipkan Junhong ke temanku?"

"Taemin dan Tao."

"Baik!"

.

"Huwa, cekolah nuna walna walni!"Junhong mengedarkan pandangannya. Sekolah Baekhyun sudah di hias sebagus mungkin untuk festival ini. Sebenarnya Baekhyun termasuk dalam salah satu panitianya. Tapi, karena radang tenggorokannya, dia harus ijin.

"Baekki!"Panggil Taemin.

"Min!"

"Kau membawa Junhong?"

"Minseok eonni sibuk. Aku di suruh menjaganya. Ya sudah, aku bawa saja. Nanti kau tampil?"Tanya Baekhyun saat melihat penampilan Taemin. Taemin mengangguk.

"Kau juga, kan?"Tanya Taemin.

"Entahlah. Suaraku memang sudah kembali, tapi, aku rasa, namaku sudah di coret."Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Sebenarnya ia sangat ingin bernyanyi hari ini. Tapi, ia absen latihan karena sakit.

"Belum. Nanti kau bernyanyi bersamaku."Sahut Jonghyun.

"Jong? Nanti kau bernyanyi?"Tanya Taemin. "Wah, pasti keren!"Taemin bertepuk tangan girang.

"Lagu apa?"Tanya Baekhyun.

"When I was... When you were. Lagu favorit kita."Jonghyun tersenyum.

"Hahaha, lagu itu. Baiklah. Kita berlatih sebentar, ne?"Ajak Baekhyun. Jonghyun mengangguk lalu berjalan menembus kerumunan.

"Hyung, aku titip Junhong. Aku dan Baekhyun mau berlatih dulu."Jonghyun merebut Junhong dari gendongan Baekhyun lalu memberikannya pada Junhong. "Junhong, baik baik, ne. Baekki nuna mau berlatih dulu. Nanti Junhong lihat, ya, saat Baekki nuna bernyanyi."Pesan Jonghyun. Junhong mengangguk semangat.

.

"Tao, itu Baekhyun?"Tanya Chanyeol. Tao mengalihkan pandangannya pada arah pandang Chanyeol. Terlihat Baekhyun berjalan bersama Taemin dan Jonghyun.

"Sepertinya iya. Waeyo?"Tanya Tao. Chanyeol tidak menjawab ia berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Baek."Panggil Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Mau apa, kau?"Tanya Taemin.

"Aku ada perlu dengan Baekhyun."Jawab Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun sedang sibuk. Tinggalkan pesan setelah bunyi beep."Ucap Taemin. Chanyeol menoyor kepala Taemin. Taemin mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Aku dan Baekhyun mau berlatih sedikit sebelum perform. Kami tidak pernah berlatih sebelumnya. Kalau ada perlu, bisa nanti saja?"Sahut Jonghyun.

"Kalian bernyanyi lagu apa?"Tanya Chanyeol.

"When I was... When you were..."jawab Jonghyun.

"aku, boleh mengiringi kalian?"tawar Chanyeol. "aku bisa bermain drum. Sepertinya hanya dengan drum dan gitar saja sudah bagus."

"baiklah. Aku akan bermain gitar. Kajja. Waktunya tidak banyak."ajak Jonghyun.

.

"ajuci. Ajuchi hyung Jonghyun hyung?"tanya Junhong yang sedang berada di pangkuan Jongdae. Jongdae mengangguk. Mereka terus bercanda sepanjang waktu sambil Jongdae memperhatikan pegawainya yang ia panggil secara mendadak karena ia harus menjaga Junhong.

"Junhong?"panggil sebuah suara.

"Kai hyung?"Junhong turun dari pangkuan Jongdae lalu berlari ke arah Kai.

"kau sedang apa di sini?"tanya Kai sambil sibuk menciumi pipi Junhong yang sekarang mulai gembil.

"hihihi geli, hyung. Junhong ke sini belcama Baekki nuna. Tapi, tadi Baekki nuna pelgi belcama jonghyun hyung. Jadi, Junhong di cini belcama ajuci."jawab Junhong sambil berusaha menahan Kai yang terus menciumi pipi keponakannya itu.

"Kai, kau mengenalnya?"tanya Jongdae.

"dia, kerabatku."jawab Kai. Agak bingung juga, dia mau bilang apa.

"kerabat?"

"Kai hyung ini, adik eomma Junhong, juci."jawab Junhong.

"adik? Maksudmu, kau putra XiuMin?"tanya Jongdae.

"nugu?"tanya Junhong.

"Minseok. Kau putra Minseok?"tanya Jongdae.

"ne, Minseok umma adalah umma Junhong."jawab Junhong. Jongdae terkejut mendengar jawaban jawaban Junhong. Kai masih terdiam. Ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. "ah, itu Baekki nuna. Hyung, ayo ke sana. Aku ingin melihat Baekki nuna." Junhong melonjak lonjak di gendongan Kai.

"ne, ne. kajja."Kai berjalan mendekati panggung.

"hyung kita ke Taemin nuna. Di sana."Junhong menunjuk Taemin.

"Min."sapa Kai saat Kai yang menggendong Junhong berdiri di samping Taemin. Taemin mengalihkan pandangannya sekilas lalu kembali melihat ke arah panggung.

"Kyungsoo mana?"tanya Taemin.

"entahlah. Tadi dia masih sibuk. Nanti dia juga tampil."jawab Kai.

.

Baekhyun dan Jonghyun baru saja selesai dengan perform mereka. Mereka mendapat tepuk tangan yang sangat meriah. Jonghyun membantu Baekhyun turun dari tangga karena Baekhyun agak kesulitan berjalan dengan menggunakan hak tinggi.

"Baek, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu."ucap Chanyeol. Jonghyun yang mengerti keadaannya pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"ada apa?"tanya Baekhyun ketus. Ia memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan kesal.

"tenggorokanmu, sudah sembuh?"tanya Chanyeol.

"kau sudah mendengar suaraku tadi di panggung. Menurutmu aku masih sakit?"jawab Baekhyun masih dengan nada ketus.

"baguslah."Chanyeol tersenyum.

"lagi pula, apa pedulimu?"

"aku namjachingumu, Baek. Wajar kalau aku peduli padamu."

"oh, benarkah? Kau bahkan tidak menjengukku atau menghubungiku setelah kau meninggalkanku di taman."

"aku... sibuk, Baek."jawab Chanyeol agak terbata bata. "Kyungsoo, dia meMintaku untuk menemaninya berlatih untuk penampilannya hari ini."

"ya sudah."

"maksudmu?"

"sudah jelas. Kau memilih menemani Kyungsoo yang sudah ada Minho dan Kai di sampingnya, dan tidak memperdulikanku yang radangnya semakin parah karena ulahmu."

"aku pikir kau masih marah padaku."

"memang."

"maka dari itu aku tidak menemuimu."

"Dan menemui Kyungsoo yang bahkan tidak mengingat siapa namamu?"

"Baek…"

"kita putus. Aku lelah, Chan."Baekhyun menyela Chanyeol.

"Baek, aku mohon. Jangan seperti ini. aku sangat menyayangimu, Baek."

"seperti ini? seperti apa? Aku harus berlaku seperti apa lagi, Chan? Mengikutimu kemanapun kau pergi mengikuti Kyungsoo tanpa mengatakan apapun? Chan, aku bukan boneka atau robot! Aku manusia, yeoja! Aku juga punya perasaan. Kau selalu mengatakan kau menyayangiku, mencintaiku atau apalah itu. Tapi, kau hanya memiliki Kyungsoo di pikiranmu. Aku sudah bertahan 3 tahun, Chan. Aku bisa gila kalau terus seperti ini!"bentak Baekhyun. Air matanya sudah mengalir sejak tadi.

"Baek…"

"kalau kau memang menyayangiku, lepaskan aku, Chan."ucap Baekhyun di sela tangisannya.

"Baekki nuna."Junhong menghampiri Baekhyun lalu memeluk kaki Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengamit Junhong ke dalam gendongannya lalu pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih mematung. "uljima."Junhong menghapus airmata Baekhyun.

"Baek, gwenChanayo?"tanya Taemin. Baekhyun mengangguk sambil terus terisak.

"ayo aku antar pulang. Keadaanmu sangat buruk."ucap Kai sambil merangkul Baekhyun. Menuntunnya ke mobilnya.

"Nuna, cudah. Jangan menangic."Junhong menghapus airmata baekhyun. Baekhyun masih saja menangis.

"Baek, sudah. Jangan menangis. Junhong bisa ikut menangis kalau melihatmu menangis."Tambah kai. Baekhyun tidak mendengarkan. Ia masih sibuk menangis.

"Kai..."Lirih baekhyun.

"Waeyo, baek?"Tanya kai tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari jalan.

"Mianhae."Ucap baekhyun. Kai mengrenyitkan alisnya.

"Memangnya kau berbuat salah?"Tanya kai.

"Mianhae, aku memutuskan chanyeol."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kalau aku tidak memutuskan chanyeol, pasti kau bisa lebih mudah mendapatkan kyungsoo kembali."Kai tersenyum.

"Gwenchana, baek. Aku akan terus berjuang. Ada atau tidaknya chanyeol, menurutku tidak masalah. Kalau memang keberadaan chanyeol menghalangiku, aku rasa memang tidak seru kalau tidak ada rintangannya. Tapi, aku akan terus berusaha."

"Hiks hiks."Baekhyun kembali terisak.

"Eh? Kenapa menangis lagi?"Kai panik.

"Aku iri pada kyungsoo. Bagaimana bisa kalian mencintai kyungsoo seperti itu."Jawab baekhyun di sela tangisannya.

"Hah, kau ini. Sudahlah. Pasti ada namja yang benar benar mencintaimu."Kai mengusap rambut baekhyun.

"Junhong mencintai nuna."Sahut junhong. Kai dan baekhyun tersenyum mendengar ucapan polos junhong.

"Tidurlah."Ucap kai saat baekhyun sudah turun dari mobilnya. Baekhyun mengangguk, lalu berjalan ke kamarnya. Di kamarnya, baekhyun menangis lagi.

"Nuna, jangan menangic lagi."Ucap junhong saat melihat baekhyun kembali menangis. "Nuna!"Bentak junhong. Baekhyun masih terus terisak. "Kalau nuna macih menangic, junhong pelgi."Ancam junhong. Baekhyun masih menangis. "Yacudah. Junhong pelgi!"Junhong berlari keluar rumah.

Baekhyun masih terus menangis. Ia mecintai chanyeol. menyayanginya. Sangat. Tapi, tingkah chanyeol membuatnya frustasi. Ia sudah bersabar. 3 tahun bukan waktu yang singkat. Apalagi di tambah omelan kakaknya tentang betapa bodohnya dia dalam menghadapi chanyeol. baekhyun akui, memang ia sangat bodoh kali ini. ia hanya diam saat chanyeol menyeretnya untuk mengikuti kyungsoo. diam, dan bahkan membantunya. Seolah itu adalah hal yang lumrah di lakukan pasangan lainnya. Dan itu berlaku selama tiga tahun. Ia menulikan telinganya saat luhan, kris, minho dan tao mengomelinya panjang lebar mengenai chanyeol. dan selama tiga tahun itu, mereka semua hanya bisa mengelus kepala baekhyun yang sedang menangis karena tingkah chanyeol.

"umma, cudah. Jangan menangic."terdengar suara junhong di luar. Mungkin minseok datang. Dan menangis. Sepertinya sebentar lagi rumahnya akan bajir karena air mata minseok dan baekhyun.

tbc

yohoo~!

soororo is back!

oke, ini alurnya aku samain sama regret.

chap depan bakalan sejalan sama regret.

tapi konfliknya beda

waktunya aja yang bareng

oke, jangan lupa review, yaaa


	5. Chapter 5

Change

.

Author : soororo

.

Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

.

Rate :T

.

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Drama

.

Summary : Chanyeol pacar Baekhyun. Tapi chanyeol melihat ke arah Kyungsoo. Cinta pertamanya. An EXO fanfiction. Lanjutan dari Lost, nanti ada sedikit nyambung sama ffku yang regret juga. ChanBaek, KaiSoo, 2min. GS. DLDR

.

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent, soo cuma minjem. Sedangkan ff nista ini, milik saya, berserta idenya.

.

Warning : Typo membabi buta, alur maksa, kecepetan. Mohon maklum, author baru :D

.

Yohoo! Soororo is back!

Aku minta maaf buat updatenya yang telat.

Oh iya, kemarin ada yang minta buat beberapa scene yang udah muncul di regret, gak usah di munculin lagi di lost.

Pinginnya gitu, tapi itu udah masuk ke jalan cerita. Jadi kalo di ilangin, alurnya jadi aneh.

Tapi di chap ini udah aku kurangin, kok.

Ini tadi aku salah publish, maaf, yaa

.

NO FLAME, NO BASH CHARA, NO PLAGIAT, NO SILENT READERS

.

Don't forget to leave your Review.

Soororo present

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

CHANGE

.

.

"aku pulang!"seru luhan. Sehun hanya menggeleng sambil tertawa kecil saat melihat tingkah yeojachingunya itu. "baek! Baek!"luhan memanggil manggil baekhyun. Tidak ada jawaban. "baozi! Baozi!"seru luhan lagi. Sama. "junhong!"panggilnya. tidak ada jawaban. Luhan mendengus kesal.

"coba kau cek di kamar mereka. Mungkin mereka tidur."ucap sehun. Luhan mengangguk.

"baek."luhan masuk ke kamar baekhyun. Terlihat baekhyun sedang tengkurap di tempat tidurnya. Punggungnya bergetar. Menangis. Luhan menghela nafas. Pasti chanyeol lagi. "baek, gwenchana?"tanya luhan. Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya, menatap luhan. "omo! Kau jelek sekali! Pantas chanyeol selalu mencari kyungsoo."seru luhan. Baekhyun memukul luhan dengan bantal. Eonninya satu ini benar benar menyebalkan.

"eonni…"rengek baekhyun. Luhan terkekeh.

"arra."luhan ikut merebahkan tubuhnya di samping baekhyun, lalu memeluk baekhyun.

"eonni…"baekhyun merengek.

"ceritalah. Ada apa lagi dengan namjachingumu yang kaya gigi tapi miskin uang itu, hah?"tanya luhan. Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya mendengar julukan yang eonninya berikan pada namjachingunya itu.

"tadi.. aku bertemu dengannya lagi."jawab baekhyun.

"jelas saja. Kau kan tadi ke sekolah."komentar luhan.

"lalu, saat dia mengajakku bicara, entah kenapa aku malah marah dan memutuskan dia."lanjutnya.

"baguslah. Akhirnya kau sadar."jawab luhan.

"tapi eonni… aku masih mencintainya."rengek baekhyun. Luhan mendengus. Ia sangat benci saat baekhyun mengatakan hal itu. chanyeol sudah banyak berlaku buruk padanya. Dan baekhyun masih saja mencintai chanyeol.

"lalu?"

"aku menyesal sudah memutuskannya."

"tidak. Kau tidak akan menyesal."

"eonni…"

"kau tahu, kau terlalu mencintainya, baek. Bahkan mungkin, kau tidak akan meninggalkannya walaupun dia membunuhku."

"eonni…"

"baek. Mengertilah, banyak namja lain di luar sana."baekhyun menggeleng. "kenapa kau memutuskannya tadi?"tanya luhan.

"dia tidak menjengukku seminggu ini. dan malah bersama kyungsoo selama aku tidak masuk."jawab baekhyun. Air mata baekhyun turun lagi. Luhan menghela nafas lalu memeluk baekhyun.

Itulah yang selalu luhan lakukan saat baekhyun sedang ada masalah dengan chanyeol. memeluknya lalu membiarkan baekhyun bercerita panjang lebar tentang masalahnya. Yah, walaupun selalu berakhir sama.

"sudah tahu bergitu, kenapa masih mencintainya?"seru luhan.

"aku tidak tahu, eonni."baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya.

"lupakan dia. Cari namja lain."ucap luhan. Baekhyun menggeleng. Luhan menjitak baekhyun. "banyak namja lain." Baekhyun menggeleng lagi. "ya sudah. Selesaikan sendiri masalahmu."luhan meninggalkan baekhyun. Lalu baekhyun kembali menangis.

Yah, selalu begitu akhirnya.

.

"Chan."panggil Kyungsoo. Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyungsoo. "jadi, selama ini, gara gara aku? Hubunganmu dengan Baekhyun…"tanya Kyungsoo.

"semuanya gara gara kau."sahut Taemin. "semuanya. Hubunganku dengan Kai, Minho. Hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Semuanya gara gara kau."

"untuk hubunganmu dengan Kai. Kau yang merebutnya dariku."Jawab kyungsoo tidak terima.

"aku sudah lama berpacaran dengannya. Orang tua kami belum mengijinkan. Tapi, saat Jongwoon ajusshi memberi ijin, Kai malah memilihmu. Aku berpacaran dengan Minho oppa tanpa putus dari Kai. Kami masih bertemu sesekali. Dan saat aku mulai mencintai Minho oppa, kau datang. Baekhyun selalu bersabar mengikuti Chanyeol yang membuntutimu kemanapun setiap harinya selama 3 tahun. Kalau kau bertanya kenapa aku dan Baekhyun menangis setiap harinya. Karena namja yang kami cintai lebih memilihmu dari pada kami."jelas Taemin.

"a… aku… aku tidak tahu."Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya. Ia merasa sangat jahat setelah mendengar ucapan taemin.

"kau memang tidak pernah mau tahu. Kau hanya peduli pada kebahagiaanmu. Asal kau memiliki seseorang di sampingmu, kau akan bahagia. Tidak peduli dia milik siapa."ucap Taemin dingin.

"mianhae."lirih Kyungsoo.

"tidak perlu. Aku sendiri tidak tahu salahmu apa."jawab Taemin. Taemin menatap Chanyeol. "pilihanmu hanya dua. Lepaskan Baekhyun, atau anggap Kyungsoo tidak ada." Chanyeol melebarkan matanya. "Jonghyun adalah kandidat yang cukup baik untuk menggantikanmu. Aku akan membantu Jonghyun mendekati Baekhyun kalau kau melepaskannya."

"kau, akan membantuku, kalau aku tidak melepaskannya?"tanya Chanyeol. Taemin menggeleng.

"aku tidak bisa membantu. Karena aku pun membencimu karena Baekhyun. Aku hanya tidak akan menyulitkanmu."jawab Taemin. Chanyeol mengangguk.

"sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan melepaskan Baekhyun."jawab Chanyeol mantap.

"buktikan. Jangan sakiti dia lagi. Atau aku akan menarik paksa Baekhyun dari sisimu."ancam Taemin. Chanyeol tersenyum sambil mengangguk. "datangi dia. Hapus air matanya. Jangan tinggalkan dia walau dia mengusirmu. Apa harus ku katakan itu agar kau mengerti apa yang Baekhyun inginkan darimu? Sedikit pengorbanan, perjuangan, dan kegigihan. Itu saja." Chanyeol mengangguk lagi lalu berlari meninggalkan Taemin dan Kyungsoo. "jaga mereka."ucap Taemin seraya pergi.

"Min…"panggil Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menarik tangan taemin lalu memeluknya dari belakang. "mianhae."ucapnya.

"sudahlah. Lupakan."jawab Taemin.

"mereka sangat menyayangimu, Min."

"aku… sudah tidak memiiliki perasaan apapun pada mereka."

.

"hah, aku bisa gila kalau seperti ini terus, hun. Tadi Baekhyun yang menangis. Baekhyun belum selesai menangis, Minseok datang sambil menangis. Junhong yang melihat ibunya menangis, jadi ikut menangis. Sebentar lagi aku yang menangis karena frustasi."luhan mengacak rambutnya. Sehun terkekeh melihat tingkah yeojachingunya. "kemarin, Baekhyun membawa Jonghyun ke sini."ucap luhan.

"Jonghyun? Adik Jongdae?"tanya sehun. Luhan mengangguk.

"tadi jongdae dan ummanya datang ke rumah chullie eonni. Aku rasa Minseok belum siap kalau harus bertemu Jongdae saat ini."ucap luhan.

"dia selalu siap dengan apapun yang akan terjadi, han."Ucap sehun.

"Tadi, baekhyun dan chanyeol putus. Selama baekhyun sakit seminggu ini, chanyeol sama sekali tidak menjemputnya. Malah menemani kyungsoo kemanapun."Ucap luhan.

"Duduklah, han. Kau terlalu banyak berfikir."sehun menepuk sofa yang ia duduki. Luhan menubrukkan tubuhnya dengan sofa empuk itu lalu bersandar di dada bidang sehun. Mereka berdua sama sama sibuk. Sama sama mengerjakan thesisnya, sama sama jarang ada waktu senggang. "Kau ini, tidak merindukanku, ya? Kita jarang bertemu, saat bertemu, kau malah mengurusi minseok dan baekhyun. Biarkan mereka puas menangis dulu. Nanti juga berhenti, kalau lelah."Sehun mengusap rambut luhan. Luhan menatap sehun manja. "Apa?"Tanya sehun.

"Aku ingin bubble tea."Rengek luhan. Sehun tersenyum. Luhannya selalu manja padanya. Mereka jarang bertemu. Dan rengekan manja luhan adalah yang paling ia rindukan.

"Arra. Kajja kita keluar."Sehun menarik tangan luhan.

Tok tok tok. Luhan bangkit dari sofa lalu membuka pintu.

Sehun menoleh ke arah pintu. Luhan mendengus. Pasti acara membeli bubble teanya gagal.

"kau? Untuk apa kau ke sini?"tanya luhan pada namja tinggi di depannya.

"ijinkan aku bertemu dengan Baekhyun."mohon Chanyeol.

"tidak."tolak luhan.

"ayolah, noona."

"kalau kau menemuinya dan memperbaiki hubungan kalian, kau akan menyakitinya lagi."

"tidak. Aku janji. Ini benar benar yang terakhir."

"aku akan membunuhmu kalau kau menyakiti Baekhyun lagi."sahut sehun. Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya kasar saat melihat poker face namjachingu kakak Baekhyun itu.

"i… iya, hyung. Aku janji ini yang terakhir."ucap Chanyeol.

"masuklah."ucap sehun sambil membukakan pintu lebih lebar.

"kenapa kau memberinya ijin?"tanya luhan. Tampaknya ia kesal pada namjachingunya.

"biarkan saja. Aku, hanya tidak pernah melihat Chanyeol setulus itu."jawab sehun. Luhan mengangguk sambil menutup pintunya. Baru saja pintu tersebut tertutup, pintu itu kembali di ketuk.

"mau apa kau?"tanya luhan ketus. Tadi Chanyeol. sekarang Jongdae. Dua namja yang sudah membuatnya pusing.

"aku, aku mau menemui Minseok."jawab Jongdae.

"Minseok sedang sibuk."luhan berbohong. Jujur kalau memang Minseok sedang sibuk menangis.

"aku mohon."

"kemana harga diri seorang kim Jongdae sampai mau memohon seperti ini?"sindir luhan.

"aku mohon, han. Aku harus bertemu dengan Minseok."

"untuk memakinya lagi?"

"tidak. Aku janji. Aku akan berlaku baik padanya."ucap Jongdae bersungguh sungguh.

"masuklah."sahut sehun. Luhan melemparkan deathglarenya kepada sehun. "apa?"tanya sehun. Ia melebarkan pintu lalu menunjuk salah satu pintu kamar. Jongdae mengangguk lalu berjalan dengan sedikit tergesa.

.

"Baek."panggil Chanyeol. Baekhyun masih tidak bergeming. Ia masih menangis. "Baek."Chanyeol mengusap rambut Baekhyun.

"pergi."ucap Baekhyun dengan suara seraknya.

"tidak."tolak Chanyeol. ia malah ikut berbaring di tempat tidur Baekhyun, lalu memeluk Baekhyun yang memunggunginya. "kalau aku Chanyeol yang dulu, aku akan langsung pergi. Tapi, Chanyeol kali ini tidak akan pergi walau Baekhyun mengusirnya. Ia akan terus berada di sini, seperti ini sampai Baekhyun memaafkannya."ucapnya seraya menghirup aroma stroberi yang menguar dari rambut Baekhyun. "aku mencintaimu."bisiknya. Baekhyun masih menangis. "kau tidak lelah, menangis?"tanya Chanyeol.

"tentu saja lelah, bodoh!"

"kalau begitu berhentilah."

"tidak bisa." Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar jawaban konyol Baekhyun. Ia membantu Baekhyun memutar badannya sehingga sekarang mereka saling berhadapan. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat Baekhyun yang masih menangis. Matanya agak bengkak. Hidungnya memerah.

"berhenti menangis."ucap Chanyeol.

"sudah aku bilang, tidak bisa!"

Cup~

Chanyeol mengecup kedua mata Baekhyun. Berhasil. Baekhyun berhenti menangis.

"sekarang, tidurlah. Aku akan di sini. Tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk kembali mencintaiku. Tapi, aku mohon. Jangan pernah lagi menangis di depanku. Aku mencintaimu."ucap Chanyeol. pipi Baekhyun merona mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Chanyeol.

"sepertinya aku tidak bisa kembali mencintaimu."ucap Baekhyun.

"kenapa?"tanya Chanyeol.

"karena aku masih mencintaimu."jawab Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengeratkan pelukannya.

"aku tahu."

"bagaimana bisa?"

"karena hanya orang bodoh yang mau mencintai namja bodoh sepertiku. Dan aku rasa kau cukup bodoh untuk terus menunggu dan mencintaiku."jawab Chanyeol.

"kau baru saja mengatakan kau mencintaiku. Sekarang kau bilang aku bodoh. Kau menyebalkan." Baekhyun memukul dada Chanyeol.

"aku mencintaimu dengan segala kebodohanmu. Terimakasih karena sudah mau mencintaiku yang bodoh ini."pipi Baekhyun kembali merona.

"dari mana Chanyeol yang bodoh ini belajar kata kata romantis?"

"hei, biarpun bodoh begini, aku ini romantis!"Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya lalu memandang wajah Baekhyun yang memandangnya usil.

"Karena bodoh begini, aku jadi mencintaimu!"ucap Baekhyun menirukan nada bicara Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. "ugh, sial. kenapa kau tampan sekali, sih?"

"kau baru sadar kalau aku tampan?"goda Chanyeol. Baekhyun menangguk.

"kau tidak pernah melihatku. Mana tahu, aku wajahmu seperti apa."sindir baekhyun.

"maaf. Bisa kita mulai dari awal. Byun Baekhyun, aku mencintaimu. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" pipi Baekhyun merona. Ia mengangguk.

.

"sudah aku bilang, kan, mereka pasti baik baik saja."sehun menepuk pundak luhan yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Baekhyun dan Minseok. Baekhyun sudah tertidur. Chanyeol ada di sampingnya. Memeluknya. Minseok juga. Ia tertidur dengan junhong yang menjadi pembatasnya dengan jongdae, mantan suaminya. Sepertinya masalah mereka sudah selesai. Yah, setidaknya mereka sudah berdamai.

"ayo tidur. Sudah malam. Chanyeol dan Jongdae biar menginap di sini."luhan menarik tangan sehun.

"aku menginap di sini juga?"tanya sehun.

"kalian bertiga tidak akan macam macam. Ingat, Baekhyun menguasai hapkido, Minseok menguasai Taekwondo. Suara Junhong yang melengking bisa membangunkan penghuni satu gang ini. Kalau kau berani macam macam, aku akan menendangmu. Aku anggota inti tim futsal di kampus kita kalau kau mau tahu. kalian bertiga tidak bisa macam macam."ucap luhan.

"arraseo."sehun naik ke tempat tidur luhan. "kau yakin, aku boleh tidur di sini?"tanya sehun. Walaupun tidak pernah tidur dengan luhan. Ia sukup tahu bagaimana reaksi luhan saat ada orang yang menyentuh tempat tidurnya. Yeojachingunya ini menyeramkan. Lagi, yeoja rusa ini menyeramkan.

"tidak apa. Aku tidak tega kalau kau harus tidur di lantai."ucap luhan.

"baiklah."sehun mulai merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur luhan. "kau juga harus mulai terbiasa tidur denganku."

"memangnya kenapa?"tanya luhan. Sehun meraih tangan luhan.

"agar saat kau menjadi istriku nanti, kau tidak menendangku dari tempat tidur."sehun memakaikan sebuah cincin di tangan luhan. " luhan, maukah kau menikah denganku?" mata luhan melebar mendengar ucapan sehun.

"kau bercanda? Kita masih kuliah, hun."

"kemarin aku mendapat panggilan wawancara di perusahaan yang aku ceritakan kemarin. Aku di terima. Aku akan bekerja di sana mulai bulan depan."ucap sehun.

"lalu, kuliahmu?"

"aku tetap bisa kuliah, sambil bekerja."

"bukankah itu melelahkan?"

"itulah kegunaannya ada kau. Rasa lelahku akan hilang saat melihatmu tersenyum menyambutku pulang setiap harinya." Pipi luhan merona mendengar ucapan sehun. "jadi?"

"baiklah, aku mau."jawab luhan malu malu. Sehun menarik luhan ke pelukannya.

"sarangheyo oh luhan."

"kita belum menikah, Hun."

"kau juga harus mulai terbiasa dengan yang itu."

.

"baek baek. Bangun."chanyeol membangunkan baekhyun. Baekhyun melenguh lalu kembali memeluk chanyeol. chanyeol tersenyum. ternyata cerita tao soal baekhyun yang tidur seperti orang mati itu, bukanlah isapan jempol belaka. "baek. Ayo bangun."chanyeol menggoyang goyangkan tubuh baekhyun. Tidak ada respon.

"tidak akan berhasil kalau seperti itu."luhan masuk ke dalam kamar baekhyun. Lalu ia membuka gorden kamar baekhyun. Baekhyun melenguh sebentar, lalu kembali tidur. Luhan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, lalu kembali dengan segelas kecil air.

Byur

Luhan menyiram baekhyun.

"huah. Iya iya. Aku bangun!"seru baekhyun. Sehun terkekeh di depan pintu kamar baekhyun. Baekhyun cengo. Ya tuhan! Di rumahnya sedang banyak orang! Ia malu sekali! Baekhyun segera berlari ke kamar mandi.

"kau ini, tega sekali."sehun merangkul pundak luhan saat luhan keluar dari kamar baekhyun.

"kau tahu, aku sudah mencari banyak cara lain yang lebih baik untuk membangunkan baekhyun. Dan tidak ada yang berhasil. Susah sekali, hun."jawab luhan.

"kau bicara seperti itu seolah membangunkanmu adalah hal yang mudah."sahut minseok. Luhan mendelik. "kau tahu, aku pernah menendangnya dari tempat tidur, dan dia masih terus terlelap."tambahnya. sehun terkekeh. Ia tidak terkejut. "aku heran, mereka ini kakak beradik, benar benar tidak ada segi feminimnya sama sekali."

"tidak apa. Aku yeoja yang terlalu feminim memang tidak cocok denganku. Kalau aku suka dengan yeoja feminim, pasti aku sudah menembakmu sejak lama."jawab sehun. Luhan mendelik.

"sudah, ayo masak."luhan menyeret minseok ke dapur.

"sejak kapan kau bisa memasak?"tanya sehun.

"aku harus belajar memasak, hun. Kau mau makan mie instan setiap hari?"jawab luhan. Sehun terkekeh. ia lebih memilih duduk di ruang tv.

"kau kenapa?"tanya sehun pada jongdae yang berjalan lesu ke arahnya. Junhong yang ada di gendongan jongdae hanya terkikik.

"appa di pukul umma dan lulu nuna."jawab junhong. Sehun tersenyum. junhong memperhatikan sehun. Ia beberapa kali bertemu dengan sehun. Baru kali ini sehun tersenyum. paman satu itu memang jarang memperlihatkan ekspresinya.

"ada apa?"tanya sehun.

"juci lebih tampan kalau telcenyum."ucap junhong. Sehun tersenyum.

"kalian tidak sekolah?"tanya sehun pada chanyeol yang baru keluar dari kamar baekhyun. Chanyeol menggeleng.

"hari ini masih libur. Sekolah juga pasti masih belum selesai di bersihkan."jawab chanyeol sambil duduk di samping sehun.

"masalahmu sudah selesai?"tanya sehun. Chanyeol mengangguk. "jangan di ulangi lagi. Kasihan baekhyun."ucap sehun. Chanyeol mengangguk semangat. "kalian mau ke mana hari ini?"tanya sehun.

"entahlah. Sepertinya jalan jalan ke taman."jawab chanyeol sambil mengutak atik ponselnya. Sepertinya ummanya menceramahinya panjang lebar karena ia tidak pulang.

"kalau kau?"tanya sehun pada jongdae.

"err… mungkin aku akan membawa junhong dan minseok ke rumah."jawab jongdae.

"memangnya dia mau?"tanya sehun.

"kalau junhong mau, merayu minseok tidak sesulit itu."jawab jongdae.

"dasar."

"junhong, junhong mau jalan jalan dengan appa dan umma?"tanya jongdae. Junhong mengangguk semangat. "kalau begitu, kau bilang pada umma. Kau mau jalan jalan dengan appa dan umma."perintah jongdae. Junhong mengangguk semangat lalu berlari ke arah dapur.

"hun, kau yakin akan menikah dengan luhan dalam waktu dekat ini?"tanya jongdae.

"Eh? Luhan noona mau menikah? Kenapa baekhyun tidak memberitahuku?"Tanya chanyeol.

"Baekhyun saja belum tentu tahu. Aku baru melamarnya semalam. Aku tahu, luhan memang tidak seperti minseok yang pintar dalam urusan rumah tangga. Aku tahu betul separah apa dia. Mungkin aku akan memakai jasa pembantu nantinya. Aku menikah dengan luhan untuk jadi istriku, dae. Bukan pembantuku."jawab sehun. Jongdae mengangguk.

"yah, bagaimanapun dia harus bisa pekerjaan rumah tangga, hun."komentar jongdae.

"dia akan belajar perlahan. Minseok juga bisa mengajarinya."jawab sehun.

"perlahan, ya? Mengajari luhan pekerjaan rumah tangga secara perlahan itu, artinya selamanya. Kau tidak tahu dia separah apa. Aku ingat, dulu minseok pernah marah marah padanya gara gara luhan tidak bisa membedakan cairan pembersih lantai dan cairan pengharum pakaian." Sehun dan chanyeol tertawa mendengar cerita jongdae. "hei, aku serius, maksudku, minseok akan bekerja keras mengajarinya ini dan itu."

"baekhyun bahkan lebih baik."tambah chanyeol.

"memang."jawab sehun.

.

"eonni…"baekhyun mengecup pipi luhan dan minseok.

"pagi baek."sapa minseok.

"menjijikkan. Kenapa kau menciumku?"tanya luhan.

"aku sedang bahagia."jawab baekhyun.

"iya iya yang baru baikan."komentar minseok. Baekhyun tersenyum lebar. "lu, nanti aku jalan jalan dengan junhong dan jongdae."

"eh? Tidak bekerja?"tanya luhan.

"tidak. Aku sudah ijin."jawab minseok. Luhan mengangguk.

"eh? Eonni, cincin baru, ya?"tanya baekhyun saat melihat cincin melingkar di jari manis luhan. Luhan tersenyum.

"iya. Cincin baru. Baru di lamar semalam."sahut minseok.

"hah? Benar, eonni?"tanya baekhyun. Luhan mengangguk. "chukkae!"baekhyun memeluk luhan. Luhan menangis di pelukan baekhyun. Baekhyun mengusap punggung luhan. Ia tahu betul bagaimana luhan ingin sekali sehun segera melamarnya. Tapi ia menahannya. Ia tahu sehun masih ingin fokus ke pendidikannya. Pantas luhan bahagia sekali.

Minseok tersenyum melihat baekhyun dan luhan. Orangtua mereka yang kelewat sibuk membuat mereka benar benar dekat satu sama lain. Yah, walaupun luhan dan baekhyun sering bertengkar karena hal hal kecil, tapi mereka benar benar dekat.

"pantas saja eonni tiba tiba membantu minseok eonni memasak. Wah, lu-eonni harus sering sering belajar memasak."ucap baekhyun. Luhan mengangguk.

.

"chan, kau tahu, luhan eonni semalam di lamar sehun oppa."ucap baekhyun. Saat ini baekhyun dan chanyeol sedang jalan jalan di taman dekat kota.

"Tadi sehun hyung memberitahu."Jawab chanyeol.

"akhirnya penantian kami berakhir juga, chan."ucap baekhyun sambil memandang kosong ke arah depan sambil tersenyum. Wajah baekhyun tampak damai sekali. Chanyeol tersenyum. inilah yang membuat chanyeol menyatakan perasaannya pada baekhyun tiga tahun yang lalu. Senyum baekhyun.

"kami?"tanya chanyeol.

"kami. Aku, luhan eonni, baozi eonni."jawab baekhyun. "aku menunggumu agar melihat ke arahku. Luhan eonni menunggu sehun oppa melamarnya. Minseok eonni menunggu jongdae oppa mencintainya. Manis sekali, ya?"tanya baekhyun sambil menoleh ke arah chanyeol. chanyeol tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

Guk guk

Seekor anjing berbulu coklat mendekati baekhyun.

"eh? Monggu?"baekhyun mengusap kepala monggu.

"baek!"panggil kai.

"kai!"

"kalian sedang apa di sini?"tanya kai.

"jalan jalan. Kau?"tanya baekhyun.

"lari pagi. Lihat, monggu benar benar bertambah gemuk."kai mengusap punggung monggu. Baekhyun melirik jam tangannya.

"lari pagi? Kau lari pagi jam segini? Pantas kau hitam."baekhyun menunjukkan jam tangannya. Kai hanya tersenyum sambil mengusap tengkuknya. 11.30.

"baek?"panggil sebuah suara.

"daehyun? Apa kabar?"tanya baekhyun sambil memeluk daehyun.

"baik. Kau sendiri?"tanya daehyun.

"baik. Kau bersama siapa?"tanya baekhyun.

"ah, aku sendiri. Aku baru pindah 3 hari yang lalu."jawab daehyun.

"ah, kenalkan. Ini chanyeol, ini kai, ini monggu."baekhyun memperkenalkan.

"aku daehyun salam kenal."ucap daehyun. Kai dan chanyeol hanya tersenyum. "ah, baek. Aku harus pergi. Eomma memanggilku untuk membantunya membereskan rumah. Boleh aku minta nomermu?"tanya daehyun. Baekhyun menyebutkan nomernya. Kemudian daehyun pergi.

"dia siapa?"tanya chanyeol.

"dia? Ah, dia temanku. Di kota asalku dulu."jawab baekhyun.

"aku pikir cinta pertamamu."goda kai.

"memang."jawab baekhyun.

Tbc

Hayoloh.

Sebenernya, mau aku end in di chap ini aja. Tapi, gak enak, regretnya belum end.

Jadi, nanti aku end in bareng regret aja, ya?

Sebelum regret dan lostnya end, kita kerjain jongdae sama chanyeol dulu, yuk!#ketawa nista bareng baekhyun dan xiumin

Oh iya, tiba tiba di sini nyelip hunhan dikit. Gak papa, kan?

Terakhir, reviewnya..


	6. Chapter 6

Change

.

Author : soororo

.

Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

Choi Minho

Lee Taemin

etc

.

Rate :T

.

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Drama

.

Summary : Baekhyun menyayangi Chanyeol. Tapi tidak sebesar dulu. lalu Daehyun datang dan memperburuk kedaan. ChanBaek, KaiSoo, 2min. GS. DLDR

.

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent, soo cuma minjem. Sedangkan ff nista ini, milik saya, berserta idenya.

.

yosh! soororo is back!

lama, ya? maaf, aku kehabisan ide.

Semalem tau tau lancar, dan akhirnya selesai!

mungkin kalo reviewnya banyak, besok bkalan aku update cepet. bareng regretnya juga.

.

NO FLAME, NO BASH CHARA, NO PLAGIAT, NO SILENT READERS

.

Don't forget to leave your Review.

Soororo present

Buat yang review kemarin:

zoldyk: hunhan momentnya aku taruh di regret aja, ya? tapi agak entaran bingung mau nyelipinnya di mana.

starbucks91: gak ada chansoo, kok. sekarang yang ada daebaek. iya iya, di sini kita kerjain dia.

parkili: yep! tepat sekali. nanti chanyeolnya di kerjain dulu, ya? biar bisa balas dendam.

nonabaozi: nanti di sini ada daebaek moment, kok. kalo gak chap ini, chap depan. buat taehyung.. jangan deh, kebanyakan tokoh, pusing.

chekaido: ayo! aku pingin banget ngerjain mereka! ini udah lanjut, kook. maaf, agak lama. kehabisan ide. taemin emang gak ngerasa kalo d.o salah, kok. di sini hubungan d.o sama taemin baik baik aja, malah.

reiasia95: iya, dae itu firstlovenya si byunbaek. tapi ya cuman cinta monyet aja. mari kita balaskan dendam mereka!hahaha*ketawa nista bareng baek dan baozi

do sarang: buat cerita kyungsoonya, ntaran aku keluarinnya. aku mau fokusin ke chanbaek dulu. kalo mau kyungsoo, ff ku yang lain banyak kyungsoonya, kook. baca aja. *sekalian promosi.

SyJessi22: iyadong, kan chen pinter. nah, kita lihat seperti apa chanyeol dan baekhyun bertarung/?. itu taemin emang gak suka siapa siapa. anaknya cuek bebek di sini.

sama yang lain lain yang belum terbalaskan, terimakasih banyaaak!

CHANGE

.

.

"Maksudmu?"Tanya chanyeol.

"Dia cinta pertamaku." Jawab baekhyun."Ah, aku merindukan anak itu."

Kai menyeringai. Entah sengaja atau tidak, sepertinya baekhyun akan melancarkan aksi balas dendam.

"Kalau dia menembakmu lagi bagaimana?"Tanya kai.

"Eh? Entahlah. Sepertinya aku akan menerimanya."Jawab baekhyun.

"Lalu aku?"Chanyeol menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Apa yang bisa di harapkan darimu? Daehyun jauh lebih baik kalau kau mau tahu." Jawab baekhyun. Chanyeol menelan ludahnya kasar. Sepertinya akan menjadi perjalanan yang panjang.

.

Dan benar saja. Daehyun. Anak pindahan. Daehyun masuk ke kelasnya. Chanyeol ingin sekali berteriak saat melihat daehyun masuk ke kelasnya. Dan chanyeol berani bersumpah, wajah baekhyun berseri seri saat itu. Dari sekian banyak kelas, kenapa harus kelasnya?

"Baiklah daehyun, perkenalkan dirimu." Kim seongsaeng mempersilahkan daehyun memperkenalkan diri. Daehyun membungkuk lalu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Perkenalkan. Jung Daehyun. Kalian bisa memanggilku daehyun."daehyun memperkenalkan diri. Baekhyun tersenyum lain mengrenyitkan alis.

"baiklah. Daehyun, kau boleh memilih duduk dengan siapa."ucap kim seongsae.

"dengan saya saja saeng!"seru baekhyun sambil melambaikan tangannya. Daehyun tersenyum. Lalu ia mengangguk.

"baiklah chanyeol, kau duduk dengan minho."ucap kim seongsaeng.

"eh? Saya kan duduk dengan taemin."tolak minho.

"aku duduk dengan tao saja."sahut taemin. Tao mehrong.

"eh? Mana bisa begitu, baek. Aku kan sudah duduk denganmu?"tanya chanyeol. baekhyun memandang chanyeol dengan tatapan memelas. Sungguh. Mata itu.

"yeolli, dia temanku sejak kecil. Kami sudah lama tidak bertemu. Aku merindukannya."baekhyun memelas.

"aku juga merindukanmu, baek. 3 tahun aku tidak melihatmu."jawab chanyeol. baekhyun mendengus.

"aku tidak mau jalan jalan dengan yeolli kalau yeolli tidak mengijinkanku duduk dengan daehyun."baekhyun memunggungi chanyeol. chanyeol menghela nafas. Bukannya ia takut terhadap ancaman baekhyun. Tapi, sepertinya ia harus sedikit mengalah kali ini. semoga saja daehyun tidak menyusahkannya untuk mendapatkan baekhyun kembali. Ya, semoga.

Chanyeol berjalan malas ke meja minho.

"kau tahu, meja itu menyeramkan."bisik tao pada taemin. Taemin mengrenyitkan alisnya. "mata mereka sama lebar nya."tawa taemin meledak.

"lee taemin."tegur kim seongsaeng. Taemin mati matian menahan tawanya.

"kau kenapa?"Tanya jonghyun yang duduk di belakang taemin.

"mereka seperti anak kembar, ya?"Tanya taemin. Jonghyun melirik minho dan chanyeol.

"mmpphtt.."jonghyun menutup mulutnya.

"twin frog."sahut kyungsoo yang duduk di seberang taemin. Taemin mengangguk sambil menutup mulutnya. Minho dan chanyeol mendengus saat menyadari hampir seluruh kelas menertawakan mereka.

.

"dae, kenalkan. Ini teman temanku. Kau sudah mengenal mereka, kan." Baekhyun menunjuk chanyeol dan kai. Daehyun mengangguk.

"hai chanyeol, hai monggu."sapa daehyun. Sejenak mereka cengo. Sesaat kemudian, mereka semua tertawa.

"hai monggu."kyungsoo menirukan ucapan daehyun di sela tawanya sambil menepuk pundak kai. Matanya berair karena terlalu keras tertawa.

"eh? Salah, ya?"Tanya menggeleng.

"aku kai. Monggu itu anjingku."ralat kai. Sejenak mereka diam.

"ah, iya. Sebaiknya aku perkenalkan yang lain. Ini taemin, ini kyungsoo, ini tao. Ini jonghyun, ini sepupuku minho."baekhyun memperkenalkan teman temannya.

"aku daehyun. Salam kenal."ucap daehyun.

"Kalian berdua dekat sekali, ya?"Tanya tao. Baekhyun mengangguk.

"dulu aku sering menginap di rumah daehyun kalau eommanya sedang asik mendandaniku." lanjutnya.

"menginap?"Tanya kai.

"menginap. Tidur dengan daehyun."jawab baekhyun. Chanyeol melotot.

'tidur dengan baekhyun? Sering? Oh tidak.'batin chanyeol.

"wah, yeol. Kau keduluan start."kyungsoo menepuk pundak chanyeol yang masih membatu.

May day mayday. Ada monster eyeliner menyerang. Mayday mayday.

.

"baek, kau tidak benar benar akan meninggalkanku untuk daehyun suatu saat nanti, kan?"Tanya chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya menatap chanyeol.

"menurutmu?"

"tidak."

"ya sudah."baekhyun kembali memakan es krimnya.

"nuna!"panggil junhong.

"kau ikut appamu?"Tanya baekhyun sambil membantu junhong duduk di sampingnya.

"ne." jawab junhong.

"sepertinya junhong senang sekali sudah bertemu appanya."ucap chanyeol. Junhong menatap chanyeol. Sejenak kemudian, tatapannya berubah horror. "eh, kenapa?"Tanya chanyeol. Mata junhong berkaca kaca.

"appa!"seru junhong sambil berlari masuk ke dapur.

"sepertinya dia takut padamu."ucap baekhyun. Sambil memandangi junhong yang sedang di tenangkan appanya.

"Aku juga takut."Jawab chanyeol. Baekhyun mengrenyitkan dahinya. "Aku takut kehilanganmu lagi, baek."Lanjutnya. Baekhyun tidak bereaksi apa apa.

"Kau tahu, chan. Aku masih mencintaimu. Tapi tidak sebesar dulu."Ucap baekhyun. Chanyeol mengangguk lemah.

Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya. Ia menyesal. Yah, kenapa di saat seperti ini, saat cintanya pada baekhyun semakin besar, justru cinta baekhyunlah yang tidak sebesar dulu.

.

Tingtong

Baekhyun memandang malas ke arah pintu.

"Buka."Perintah luhan. Yeoja rusa itu sedang sibuk dengan tumpukan buku dan laptop yang ada di depannya. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk lalu berjalan malas ke arah pintu.

"Hai."Sapa sebuah suara bass lengkap dengan cengiran bodoh dan sebuah kantung plastik yang ia angkat sejajar dengan kepalanya.

"Apa itu?"Tanya baekhyun.

"Kau tidak ingin mempersilahkan aku masuk dulu?"Tanya chanyeol. Baekhyun membentuk huruf 'o' dengan bibirnya lalu menggeser badannya. Memberi jalan untuk tubuh jakung itu masuk.

"Apa itu?"Tanya baekhyun.

"Es krim stroberi. Mau?"Tawar chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk semangat. Ia segera menarik chanyeol ke dapur. Dengan alasan tidak ingin mengganggu eonninya. Kalau mau alasan jujur, tidak mau berbagi es krim dengan eonninya.

Tingtong

"Baek! Buka pintunya." Teriak luhan. Sepertinya luhan benar benar sibuk. Baekhyun menghentikan acara makannya lalu berjalan ke ruang tv. "Kau makan apa?"Tanya luhan.

"Es krim stroberi."Jawab baekhyun.

"Oh."Jawab luhan. Sepertinya ia tidak tertarik. Ia sedang masa diet. Sebentar lagi ia akan mengganti nama depannya dengan kata yang baru ia sebut. Maka ia harus sempurna saat itu.

Baekhyun yang tampaknya tidak peduli hanya mengedikkan bahunya lalu berjalan ke pintu depan.

"Nuna!"Pekik sebuah suara cempreng.

"Junhong!"Seru baekhyun seraya menggendong junhong. "Masuk eonni."Ajak baekhyun pada minseok yang berdiri di belakang junhong. "Eonni sendiri? Mana dae oppa?"Tanya baekhyun.

"Kedainya sedang ramai. Lagi pula katanya habis ada seorang namja tinggi kurus bermata lebar dan bersenyum tidak kalah lebar, memborong semua es krim stroberi yang ada."Jawab minseok. Baekhyun tersenyum. "Lu."Sapa minseok sambil duduk di samping luhan.

"Apa?"Tanya luhan. Sepertinya dia agak ngambek. Beberapa hari ini minseok tidak pulang. Sama sekali tidak mengabarinya.

"Aish, kau marah, ya? Jangan marah."Rengek minseok.

"Arra. Ada apa minseokki?"Tanya luhan sambil menatap minseok.

"Aku... Akan tinggal dengan jongdae dan junhong."Jawab minseok.

"DISINI?"Tanya luhan horror. Minseok menggeleng. Luhan menghela nafas lega. Ia benar benar akan membunuh bebek mesum itu kalau sampai berani tinggal di sini lagi.

"Di rumah jongdae."Jawab minseok.

"Jadi, kau akan pindah?"Tanya luhan dengan nada sedih.

"Maafkan aku, lu. Bukannya aku melupakanmu setelah aku berbaikan dengan jongdae. Junhong ingin tinggal dengan appanya. Ini juga untuk meyakinkan pamanku kalau kami serius mau rujuk. Lagipula, kau sendiri sebentar lagi akan menikah, lu."Jawab minseok.

"Aku mengerti."Lirih luhan.

"Jadi baozi eonni akan pindah? Aku sendirian?"Tanya baekhyun.

"Hei, kalian masih tinggal berdua."Jawab minseok.

"Luhan eonni akhir ini sibuk sekali. Aku jadi sering sendirian."Adu baekhyun.

"Junhong akan sering aku titipkan di sini. Aku dan jongdae akan sibuk mempersiapkan pernikahan kami."Ucap minseok. Baekhyun tersenyum senang. "Baiklah, lu. Temani aku membereskan barang."Ajak minseok. "Jangan berkutat dengan buku terus. Nanti wajahmu kotak seperti bebek mesum itu."Sela minseok saat luhan akan menolak. Luhan hanya mengangguk lemah sambil berjalan mengikuti minseok.

"Junhong. Junhong mau es krim?"Tanya baekhyun. Junhong mengangguk semangat. "Kajja."Baekhyun menggandeng junhong ke arah dapur.

Junhong memakan es krimnya dengan semangat bersama baekhyun. Tidak menyadari ada orang lain yang sejak tadi memperhatikan mereka.

"Yeol, ambilkan air putih."Ucap baekhyun. Chanyeol mengangguk lalu berdiri mengambilkan baekhyun minum.

"Ini."Ucap chanyeol sambil menyerahkan segelas air putih pada baekhyun. Junhong menghentikan acara makannya lalu menatap sumber suara bass itu. Junhong bergidik. Seorang namja bermata, bersenyum dan paling parah, bergigi lebar. Berdiri di hadapannya dengan senyum lebar dan badan besarnya yang mengerikan. "Es krimnya enak?"Tanya chanyeol. Junhong masih diam. Entah bagaimana suara chanyeol terdengar seperti 'kalau aku memakanmu, rasamu pasti enak.' Dan gigi gigi chanyeol semakin meyakinkan junhong kalau apa yang ia dengar itu benar.

Brak

Junhong melompat dari kursi.

"Umma! Ada juci belgigi becal!"Dan seruan cadel itu, menghentikan semua kegiatan yang ada. Dan berganti menjadi mari-tenangkan-junhong-yang-pobhia-namja-bergigi-besar.

.

"Kai, kau bisa membantuku mengerjakan ini?"Tanya kyungsoo. Kai hanya menatap buku sejenak lalu menunjuk pilihan 'a'. "Yang ini?"Tanya kyungsoo. Kai mengangguk lalu kembali membaca komiknya. Ya, saat baekhyun sakit, chanyeol menemani kyungsoo kemanapun kyungsoo pergi. Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya lagi. Dan kali ini, kai memilih untuk mengikuti apa kata minseok. Kai benar benar tidak pernah menunjukkan perhatian lebih pada kyungsoo. Karena kyungsoo meninggalkannya lagi. Dan kai memilih untuk mengikuti saran minseok. Lanjutkan dulu sekolahmu. Kalau kyungsoo memang menyukaimu, dia akan datang. Semuanya berubah. Chanyeol yang mengejar baekhyun. Kyungsoo yang mengejar kai. Dan minho yang mengejar taemin.

"Kai, kau masih hutang padaku."Taemin duduk di bangku yang ada di depan kai.

"Hutang apalagi, hah?"Tanya kai malas sambil menutup komiknya.

"Ajarkan aku pelajaran yang kemarin lee seongsae ajarkan. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti."Jawab taemin. Kai mendengus.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengerti kalau kau menutup matamu, bodoh?"Tanya kai sambil mengeluarkan buku kimianya. Taemin nyengir. Hubungan kai dengan taemin lebih baik dari pada hubungan kai dengan kyungsoo. Yah, setidaknya taemin menganggap kai sebagai sahabatnya. Begitupun sebaliknya. Tidak seperti kyungsoo yang mengharapkan kai kembali menjadi namjachingunya.

"Kau membawa buku kimia? Bukankah hari ini tidak ada pelajaran kimia?"Tanya taemin.

"Bukuku aku tinggal semua di sekolah. Aku tidak membawa barang berat."Jawab kai. Taemin mengangguk. Kyungsoo yang duduk di samping kai hanya sesekali melirik.

"Kau menyebalkan sekali. Bahkan kau tidak pernah belajar, selalu mendapat A."Gerutu taemin.

"Hei, walaupun aku tidak belajar, aku tidak pernah tidur di kelas."Kai mengusap kepala taemin. Kyungsoo semakin menunduk.

"iya juga. Kai, kalau aku tidur di kelas, bangunkan aku, ne?"pinta taemin.

"tapi kan mengganggu kyungsoo nanti. Tempat duduk kyungsoo lebih dekat. Zitao saja yang membangunkan."jawab kai. Yah, memang kai duduk dengan kyungsoo. kai di sebelah kiri, kyungsoo di sebelah kanan. Di sebelah kanan bangku mereka, ada taemin dan tao. Taemin di sebelah kiri. Tao di sebelah kanan. Dan kalau kai mau membangunkan taemin, itu artinya, ia harus melawati kyungsoo dulu.

"kau tau, zitao tidak pernah berhasil membangunkanku. Hanya kau, dan han seongsae yang berhasil."jawab taemin. Kai tersenyum. taemin tidur di kelas lebih terlihat seperti beruang hibernasi. Sungguh. Susah sekali di bangunkan.

Grek

Kyungsoo berdiri, kursinya otomatis mundur. Kai dan taemin hanya memandang kyungsoo.

"Aku permisi dulu."Pamit kyungsoo seraya pergi. Kai hanya memandang datar punggung mungil kyungsoo yang bergerak menjauh.

"Kalian masih belum balikan?"Tanya taemin.

"Aku memang tidak mau balikan. Aku tidak mau pacaran lagi. Aku anggap kalian semua sama. Kau, kyungsoo, baekhyun, tao. Semuanya sama."Jawab kai. Taemin mengangguk.

"Tapi sepertinya dia tidak berfikir seperti itu."Sahut jonghyun. "Dia menganggapmu istimewa, kai."

"Kalau begitu, berlakulah seperti yeoja yeoja lain yang menyukaiku. Mereka hanya diam saja saat melihatku dekat dengan kalian. Kenapa dia harus bersikap seperti itu?"Jawab kai.

"Seperti siapa?"Tanya taemin.

"Err.. Seperti krystal, misalnya. Dia diam saja saat melihatku bersama kalian."Jawab kai. Taemin mengrenyitkan alisnya. Krystal. Yeoja itu. taemin membencinya.

"Itu beda, kai. Kyungsoo pernah ada di hatimu. Dan kyungsoo berharap hal itu masih terjadi."Sahut baekhyun lagi.

"Jangan terlalu banyak berharap pada orang yang pernah kau sakiti."Ucap kai tepat saat kyungsoo, minho dan chanyeol masuk. Tepat. Ketiganya hanya diam lalu duduk di bangku masing masing. Sejenak kelas menjadi canggung.

"Huwa, tolong! Ada ajuci belgigi becal!"Taemin menirukan teriakan junhong kemarin, untuk mencairkan suasana. Sontak kai, jonghyun dan baekhyun tertawa.

"Tertawa saja, terus."Gerutu chanyeol.

"Aigoo, juci belgigi becal ngambek."Goda jonghyun. Tawa kai, baekhyun dan taemin semakin keras.

"Jangan ikut menggodaku! Kau sudah menemui jino? Tadi dia menunggumu di depan kelas."Balas chanyeol.

Siiing

Seketika seluruh kelas hening.

Blush

Wajah jonghyun memerah.

'Kena kau.'Batin chanyeol.

Tok tok tok

"Permisi. Jonghyun oppa ada?"Tanya sebuah suara. Sungguh, suara lembut itu memperburuk keadaan! Seketika tubuh jonghyun membatu.

"Eh, jino. Ada apa?"Tanya baekhyun sambil berjalan mendekati jino yang ada di depan pintu.

"Ini, aku mau mengembalikan kotak bekal jonghyun oppa."Jino menyerahkan sebuah kotak bekal.

"Hanya kotaknya? Tidak ada isinya?"Goda baekhyun.

"Ada, aku tadi memasaknya sendiri."Jawab jino malu malu. Kelas mulai ramai dengan grasak grusuk. Jonghyun masih setia membeku.

"Aih aih, baiklah. Akan aku serahkan pada jonghyun. Atau, kau mau menyerahkannya sendiri?"Tanya baekhyun. Jino menggeleng malu. "Baiklah."

"Aigoo, siapa dia?"Daehyun yang baru saja datang tiba tiba menoel dagu jino.

Plak

Baekhyun memukul tangan daehyun.

"Dia properti orang. Jangan di toel toel. Dasar raja eyeliner."Ucap baekhyun.

"Arra. Kalau aku rajanya, kau ratunya, ya?"Goda daehyun.

"Dia juga properti orang."Sahut chanyeol. Daehyun hanya mengedikkan bahu lalu duduk di bangkunya.

"Hai monggu."Sapa daehyun. Kai melotot lalu melemparkan kotak pensilnya pada daehyun.

Pletak

Tepat.

Kai menyeringai tampan.

"Kau mau membunuhku, ya?"Seru daehyun sambil mengusap kepalanya yang sepertinya benjol.

"Sudah, jangan berebut aku seperti itu."Lerai baekhyun. Jino sudah kembali ke kelasnya tadi.

"Dia memanggilku monggu."Adu kai tidak terima. Grusak grusuk di dalam kelas semakin terdengar. Belum lagi beberapa anak yang menahan tawa.

"Ayolah, dia hanya bercanda."Ucap baekhyun. Kai mendengus kesal.

.

Bel istirahat baru selesai berdering. Taemin baru saja akan keluar dari kelasnya bersama baekhyun dan juga tao saat kyungsoo memanggilnya. Menyeretnya ke tempat yang agak jauh dari keramaian. Mengabaikan kerutan yang muncul di dahi tao dan baekhyun karena tingkah anehnya.

"Ada apa?"Tanya taemin sesaat setelah. Kyungsoo melepaskan pegangan tangannya. Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya. Sesaat kemudian, terdengar suara isakan. Taemin panik. "Eeh, jangan menangis!"Taemin merengkuh kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya.

"Hiks hiks."kyungsoo masih terisak. Taemin menghela nafas sejenak. Sepertinya ia tahu kenapa.

"kau ini, kita msih senior high, kyung. Kalau kai memang jodohmu, ia akan datang."ucap taemin sambil mengusap punggung kyungsoo. kyungsoo mengeleng. "kenapa?"

Kyungsoo melepas pelukan taemin. Taemin menyeka air matanya. Sungguh kyungsoo sangat cantik. Bahkan dengan mata memerah dan bibir bengkak karena menangis, wajahnya masih secantik ini. pantas saja chanyeol, kai dan minho menyukainya. "aku…"kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya.

"kenapa?"tanya taemin lembut. Sungguh, walaupun taemin lebih sering di kenal sebagai yeoja tomboy dan slebor, taemin juga msih memiliki sisi lembut layaknya seorang yeoja pada umumnya.

"aku merasa kai membenciku. Dia masih memperlakukanmu sehangat itu. tapi padaku, dia sangat dingin."jawab kyungsoo. taemin terdiam sejenak. Benar juga. Kenapa ia tidak menyadarinya? Jangan jangan… taemin harus mencari tahu.

"mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja."taemin mengusak rambut kyungsoo. kyungsoo menatap taemin dengan mata bulatnya. "ya tuhan! Kau lucu sekali, kyung! Lihat, matamu bulat seperti mata monggu-aw! Kenapa menendangku!"taemin mengusap kasar kakinya yang di tendang kyungsoo.

"aku bukan monggu."jawab kyungsoo sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. taemin hanya terkekeh melihatnya.

"arra. Kau tidak lapar? Aku sangat lapar, kyung. Kajja, kita makan."taemin merangkul pundak sempit kyungsoo. sungguh, taemin baru tahu, kyungsoo ini pendek sekali. Lihat, tingginya tidak lebih dari pundaknya. Lucu.

.

Taemin mengrenyitkan alisnya saat melihat keributan di kantin. Terlihat dua orang berbeda tinggi sedang berdebat entah apa. Seorang dobi dengan tinggi di atas rata rata, dan seorang raja eyeliner, yang lebih pendek. Selalu seperti ini. semenjak kedatangan daehyun sebulan yang lalu, chanyeol dan daehyun selalu bertengkar untuk memperebutkan baekhyun. Dan baekhyun benar benar tidak perduli dengan apa yang namjachingu dan sahabatnya itu perdebatkan.

"kajja."kyungsoo menarik tangan taemin untuk mengambil makan, kemudian mendekati sumber keributan. Benar perkiraan kyungsoo. dua namja itu sedang memperebutkan posisi duduk di samping baekhyun yang tampaknya enggan mengikuti laju pertandingan antara dobi dan raja eyeliner itu. Hei, kenapa baekhyun tidak duduk di samping mereka? Oh, itu, ada seekor pangeran kodok yang sudah anteng merekatkan pantat agungnya di kursi samping baekhyun.

"aku namjachingunya. Seharusnya aku yang duduk di sampingnya."ucap chanyeol. daehyun menggeleng.

"aku temannya sejak kecil. Aku mengenalnya lebih dulu. Aku duduk di sampingnya."daehyun tidak mau kalah.

"enak saja. Kau hanya temannya."jawab chanyeol. matanya melebar. Ya tuhan, semoga tidak copot.

Kyungsoo dan taemin tersenyum melihatnya. Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati baekhyun, lalu duduk di sampingnya. Di kursi yang chanyeol dan daehyun perebutkan. Chanyeol dan daehyun menatap kyungsoo.

"apa?"tanya kyungsoo dengan wajah innocentnya. Sungguh, polos sekali.

"ahni."jawab keduanya, lalu duduk di kursi yang masih tersedia. Chanyeol di samping tao dan kai, daehyun di samping tao dan kyungsoo. taemin mengrenyitkan alisnya. Kenapa ia tidak duduk dulu, sih? Yang ada tinggal satu kursi. Di antara minho dan kai. Sungguh, menurutmu enak, makan dengan mantanmu duduk di sisi kanan dan kirimu?

Kai menatap taemin, lalu menepuk kursi yang ada di sampingnya. Memberi kode pada taemin untuk ikut berkumpul bersama mereka, mengelilingi meja bundar itu. taemin mengangguk kikuk, lalu duduk di samping kai. Dia antara kai dan minho. Sungguh, kalau kalian ingin tahu, ayam goreng yang ada di depannya sama sekali tidak enak saat ini. sebenarnya bukan rasanya, tapi suasanannya yang membuat tidak enak.

"kenapa, kau tidak mau ayamnya? Buat aku saja, ne?"kai mencomot ayam dari piring taemin. Taemin hanya diam. Sebenarnya bukan masalah besar duduk di samping kai. Yang membuatnya menjadi masalah adalah duduk di samping minho. Mata kodok bangkok itu terus memperhatikannya sejak tadi. Dan itu benar benar mengganggunya.

"baek baek."kyungsoo menusuk nusuk pipi baekhyun dengan telunjuknya. Baekhyun menoleh. Pipinya menggembung. Ia baru saja memasukkan potongan besar ayam dan nasi pada mulut mungilnya saat kyungsoo menusuk nusuk pipinya.

"apha?"tanya baekhyun. Minho menoyor kepala baekhyun.

"telan dulu, bodoh."ucap minho saat sepupu mungilnya itu mendeathglarenya dengan pipi menggembung. Sungguh, tidak mengerikan sama sekali.

"Aku mau itu."Kyungsoo menunjuk cocholate lava cake yang ada di samping baekhyun. Baekhyun mengrenyitkan alisnya. Bukannya kyungsoo juga sudah punya?

"Kau kan sudah punya?"Tanya baekhyun. Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Aku maunya yang itu."Kyungsoo menunjuk nunjuk cake milik baekhyun. Yang lain menatap kyungsoo heran. Sejak kapan anak ini manja?

"Punyaku saja."Tao menyodorkan kuenya. Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Aku maunya itu."kyungsoo menunjuk nunjuk cake milik baekhyun. "yaa…"kyungsoo memelas. Sungguh, sebagus apapun aegyo milik baekhyun, tidak ada yang bisa berkata tidak pada mata bulat milik kyungsoo yang memelas.

"baiklah."baekhyun menyerahkan kuenya. Kyungsoo memekik senang. Tanpa ada yang menyadari, ada orang lain yang tersenyum melihat senyum bahagia kyungsoo.

.

"Baek, nanti jalan jalan, yuk."Ajak chanyeol.

"Ke mana?"Tanya baekhyun.

"Ke toko boneka."Jawab chanyeol.

"Untuk apa? Kau mau membelikanku boneka?"Tanya baekhyun. Chanyeol tampak berfikir sejenak.

"Sebenarnya aku mau membelikan junhong. Tapi, kalau nanti ada yang kau suka, akan aku belikan."Jawab chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk semangat.

.

"Menurutmu junhong suka yang seperti apa?"Tanya chanyeol.

"Err.. Dia suka boneka kelinci. Yang berwarna biru. Ah, seperti ini."Baekhyun menunjukkan salah satu boneka ke chanyeol. Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Yang ini saja. Jangan terlalu besar. Menggelikan kalau melihat anak laki laki memiliki boneka yang terlalu besar."Ucap chanyeol sambil memperhatikan boneka yang ada di tangannya.

Baekhyun melihat lihat boneka yang ada. "Chan, aku yang ini, ne?"Baekhyun mengambil sebuah boneka anak anjing. Chanyeol mengangguk.

Chanyeol mengrenyitkan dahinya saat melihat jumlah total belanjaannya. Sebenarnya uangnya masih cukup. Tapi, rencananya ia akan mengajak baekhyun membeli makan sepulang dari toko boneka. Dan uangnya kurang kalau makan berdua. Kalau sendiri, masih pas. Chanyeol mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari dompetnya, lalu membayarnya.

"Baek, kita makan dulu."Chanyeol menggandeng tangan baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Kenapa hanya satu, chan? Kau tidak makan?"Tanya baekhyun saat melihat chanyeol hanya memesan satu porsi makanan. Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Aku masih kenyang. Nanti saja makan di rumah. Aku ingin melihatmu makan. Makanlah."Ucap chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk lalu mulai memakan makanannya.

Ddrrtt ddrrt

"Baek, sebentar. Ummaku menelfon."Pamit chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk. Chanyeol agak menjauh.

"Ada apa umma?"Tanya chanyeol.

"Kau mau pulang jam berapa, hah? Bukannya hari ini sekolahmu pulang jam 12? Ini sudah jam satu. Rumah di belakang sekolah saja, jalannya satu jam."Omel eomma chanyeol.

"Sebentar umma. Aku masih jalan jalan dengan baekhyun."Jawab chanyeol.

"Oh, pantas uang tabunganmu tidak ada di tempat biasanya."

"Nah, umma sudah tahu, kan? Jadi aku boleh, kan pulang agak terlambat?"

"Kalau aku boleh. Kalau appamu, urus sendiri."Jawab sang eomma. "Oh iya, chan. Appa dan eomma akan berangkat ke jepang untuk mengantarkan noonamu. Kau jaga rumah, ya?"Ucap eommanya seraya menutup telfonnya. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya. Noonanya akan melanjutkan sekolah di jepang. Hari ini orangtuanya akan berangkat ke jepang. Untuk mengurus segala keperluannya.

Chanyeol berjalan kembali ke meja baekhyun. Eh? Baekhyun mana?

"Permisi, apa anda melihat anak perempuan yang tadi makan di sini?"Tanya chanyeol pada salah seorang pelayan yang sedang membersihkan meja.

"Ah, dia sudah pergi bersama namja lain. Sepertinya ini milik yeoja tadi. Anda mengenalnya?"Tanya si pelayan. Chanyeol mengambil boneka kelinci dan anak anjing tersebut.

"Ne, nanti biar aku antarkan."Jawab chanyeol seraya pergi.

Drrt drrt

From: baekki

Yeol, mianhae. Tadi aku bertemu daehyun. Dan dia memintaku berjalan jalan keliling seoul. Tadi sepertinya kau masih menelfon ummamu. Jadi aku tidak pamit. Bonekanya aku tinggal. Junhong ada di rumah. Kau kerumahlah. Tidak apa.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya. Daehyun. Anak itu sebenarnya tahu atau tidak, sih, kalau baekhyun adalah pacar chanyeol?

Drrt drrt

Nomor asing. Siapa?

"yeoboseyo?"

"hai."jawab seseorang di seberang. Chanyeol mengrenyitkan alisnya. Sepertinya ia tahu ini suara siapa.

"dae? Ada apa?"tanya chanyeol.

"tidak, hanya menanyakan kau sekarang ada di mana."jawab daehyun santai. Chanyeol menggretakkan giginya. Setengah mati ia menahan diri untuk tidak memaki anak yang sedang tersambung melalui telfon dengannya ini.

"di depan rumah baekhyun. Waeyeo?"tanya chanyeol dengan nada setenang mungkin.

"oh."jawab daehyun singkat. Sungguh, chanyeol ingin sekali meninju wajah daehyun. Sejenak mereka diam.

"sudah? Tidak ada perlu lagi, kan?"tanya chanyeol.

"putuskan baekhyun."ucap daehyun tiba tiba. Mata chanyeol mau copot.

Tbc

Yohoo!

Beneran. Aku buntu banget! Detik detik menjelang uas bener bener ngerepotin!

Aku pusing sendiri kalo kayak gini. Ide ini udah muncul banyak banget. mulai dari cerita hunhan, sequel baby, cerita chanbaek, sequel choi family, cerita daelo, dan banyak lagi.

dan sayangnya aku belum bisa merealisasikan mereka karena uas yang semakin mendekat dan tugas yang semakin menumpuk.

mungkin nanti sehabis uas aku bakalan balas dendam.

terakhir, reviewnyaaa


	7. Chapter 7

Change

.

Author : soororo

.

Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

Choi Minho

Lee Taemin

etc

.

Rate :T

.

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Drama

.

Summary : Baekhyun menyayangi Chanyeol. Tapi tidak sebesar dulu. lalu Daehyun datang dan memperburuk kedaan. ChanBaek, KaiSoo, 2min. GS. DLDR

.

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent, soo cuma minjem. Sedangkan ff nista ini, milik saya, berserta idenya.

.

yosh! soororo is back!

lama, ya? maaf, aku kehabisan ide.

Semalem tau tau lancar, dan akhirnya selesai!

mungkin kalo reviewnya banyak, besok bkalan aku update cepet. bareng regretnya juga.

.

NO FLAME, NO BASH CHARA, NO PLAGIAT, NO SILENT READERS

.

Don't forget to leave your Review.

buat yang review kemarin:

luhan8045, guest: iya, kak. ini udah lanjut.

reiasia95: puas? puas? iya, ini aku bikin chan cemburu, deh. sampek titik darah penghabisan/?

nonabaozi: gigit aja, aku bantuin gigit/?  
buat nanti akhirnya, udah ketebak, lah. buat sempet atau enggaknya, kamu baca aja di chap ini. kejawab, kook. 

makasih banget udah mau review. aku seneng banget bacanya. ngehibur aku yang lagi galau gara gara beritanya kris.

Soororo present

"apa maksudmu, hah?"bentak chanyeol. sungguh, daehyun benar benar menyulut emosinya.

"putuskan baekhyun. Biarkan dia bahagia bersamaku."jawab daehyun.

"tidak. Akan."tolak chanyeol penuh penekanan. Terdengar suara kekehan dari seberang.

"kau tahu, kau sudah terlalu lama membuat baekhyun sedih. Sekarang, biarkan dia selalu tersenyum bersamaku, chan."chanyeol tercenung. Mungkin kata kata makhluk beryeliner ini ada benarnya.

"kau yakin sekali baekhyun akan selalu tersenyum saat bersamamu."

"setidaknya ia tidak akan menangis terus."

"dia sudah tidak pernah menangis lagi sekarang."

"hah, kau tahu, kalau aku menyatakan cintaku saat ini, baekhyun akan dengan senang hati menerimaku menjadi namjachingunya, dan membuangmu jauh jauh."ucap daehyun sarkastik. Chanyeol mendengus. Ia tidak menyangka teman barunya ini benar benar menyebalkan.

"baekhyun tidak akan melakukan itu."jawab chanyeol. sebenarnya ia ragu. Tapi, ia mencoba membangun kekuatannya.

"lihat saja nanti."jawab daekhyun seraya menutup telfonnya. Chanyeol mendengus. Harus di apakan raja eyeliner ini?

.

Chanyeol melirik jam tangannya lagi. 3 sore. Chanyeol sudah menunggu selama 2 jam. Junhong sepertinya tertidur di dalam. Sejak tadi ia memencet belnya, tapi pintunya tidak kunjung di buka. Jangan tanya kenapa chanyeol masih menunggu selama itu. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan ini. Dulu malah waktu menunggu kyungsoo, ia bisa sampai 6 jam.

Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya. Mendung. Sepertinya sebentar lagi hujan. Ah, semoga ada yang membukakan pintunya sebelum hujan turun.

Bres

Doa chanyeol tidak terkabul. Hujan turun bahkan sesaat setelah ia berharap agar hujannya tidak segera turun. Chanyeol merapatkan tubuhnya ke pintu rumah baekhyun untuk berlindung. Yah, walaupun ia masih tetap basah. Setidaknya tidak terlalu parah. Ia menyembunyikan dua boneka itu di dalam jaketnya. Untung saja bua boneka itu di bungkus dengan kantung plastik. Jadi tidak basah. Chanyeol memilih untuk bejongkok, dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara kedua lututnya.

Chanyeol memperhatikan genangan air yang bergerak gerak karena kejatuhan tetesan air. Ia diam. Ia teringat saat ia meninggalkan baekhyun waktu itu. Seperti inikah, rasanya? Chanyeol masih terus diam. Ia kembali teringat kata kata daehyun. Bagaimana kalau benar baekhyun menerima daehyun? Jangan jangan, sekarang daehyun sedang menyatakan cintanya pada baekhyun? Ah, tidak tidak. Chanyeol mencoba mengusir pikiran aneh itu dari otaknya. Namun sulit. Pemikiran itu masih muncul sesulit apapun chanyeol menghapusnya. Sampai hujan reda. Hujan mengguyur sekitar 2 jam. Sekarang sudah jam 5 sore. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya. Ia menggosok gosok kedua lengannya. Dingin. Tubuh chanyeol basah. Angin yang berhembus memperburuk keadaannya. Chanyeol melihat sekeliling.

Daerah rumah baekhyun memang sepi. Setahu chanyeol, dari beberapa belas rumah yang ada, yang berpenghuni hanya 5. Pantas tidak ada yang lewat.

2 jam lagi sudah terlewati. Baju chanyeol masih basah. Chanyeol mulai pusing. Sepertinya dia demam. Perutnya juga sakit. Dia belum makan sejak pagi tadi.

"Chanyeol?"Panggil sebuah suara. Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya. Baekhyun, daehyun, dan... Junhong? "Omo! Mianhae! Aku lupa!"Baekhyun menepuk dahinya.

"Ada apa, baek?"Tanya daehyun.

Baekhyun berjalan mendekati chanyeol. Daehyun tiba tiba teringat sesuatu. Ia tersenyum.

"baek."panggil daehyun. Baekhyun dan chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya pada daehyun.

"ada apa?"tanya baekhyun.

"aku, menyukaimu. Jadilah yeojachinguku."ucap daehyun. Mata baekhyun membulat. Chanyeol apa lagi.

"kau gila? Dia sudah mempunya namjachingu!"seru chanyeol. junhong bergidik ngeri melihat wajah chanyeol yang tampak marah.

"namjachingunya menyianyiakan dia selama 3 tahun. Dan aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu kalau baekhyun menyadi yeoja chinguku."jawab daehyun santai.

"aku tidak akan melepaskan baekhyun!"ucap chanyeol.

"bagaimana kalau ia yang melepaskanmu?"tanya daehyun seraya merangkul pinggang baekhyun. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. "iya, kan baek?"tanya daehyun. Baekhyun menatap chanyeol yang memandangnya dengan tatapan 'katakan tidak'.

"aku…"baekhyun memandang daehyun dan chanyeol bergantian. Daehyun cinta pertamanya. Kalau boleh jujur, ia tidak pernah sekalipun menangis atau marah saat bersama daehyun. Sedangkan chanyeol, ia tidak pernah sekalipun tidak marah atau tidak menangis saat bersama chanyeol. kontras memang. Membuat baekhyun semakin yakin pada jawabannya. "aku memilih daehyun."jawab baekhyun.

"tapi baek, kau yeojachinguku!"chanyeol mendekati baekhyun.

"itu artinya dia sudah memutuskanmu."jawab daehyun dingin. Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Sungguh ia merasa buruk saat ini. chanyeol memandang baekhyun yang menundukkan kepalanya. Mungkin memang sudah saatnya. Baekhyun pasti lelah. 3 tahun lamanya.

"arra. Kita masih teman, kan?"tanya chanyeol sambil tersenyum dan mengusap kepala baekhyun. Baekhyun dapat merasakan tangan dingin itu benar benar membuatnya nyaman dan kehilangan saat chanyeol mengangkatnya dari kepala baekhyun. "aku titip dia."ucap chanyeol pada daehyun yang menatapnya datar.

"Chan..."Baekhyun berjalan ke arah chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum. Ia memberikan boneka anak anjing ke pada baekhyun. Lalu ia berjalan ke arah junhong, lalu berjongkok, menyamakan tingginya dengan junhong.

"Ini."Ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Junhong memperhatikan boneka yang chanyeol bawa. Plastik pembungkus kadonya basah. Ia melihat chanyeol juga basah. Ia tahu, chanyeol pasti kehujanan. Di sini? Chanyeol menunggunya? Ia sebenarnya takut. Tapi, melihat keadaan chanyeol, ia memberanikan diri mengambil bonekanya. Kulitnya sempat bersinggungan dengan kulit chanyeol. Kenapa kulit chanyeol panas? Bukannya seharusnya dingin karena kehujanan?

"Telimakacih."Ucap junhong. Chanyeol tersenyum sambil mengusap rambut junhong. Junhong ikut tersenyum.

"Ya sudah, baek. Aku pulang dulu."Pamit chanyeol.

"Kau tidak masuk dulu?"Tanya baekhyun. Chanyeol menggeleng. Ia melirik daehyun sebentar.

"Kau masih ada tamu. Tidak enak mengganggu pasangan baru. Lagi pula, nanti rumahmu becek kalau aku masuk. Sebaiknya aku pulang saja."Jawab chanyeol seraya berjalan ke luar rumah. Sebenarnya bisa saja ia marah pada baekhyun karena membuatnya kehujanan seperti ini. Tapi, ia terlalu lelah. Kepalanya pusing. Sebaiknya ia segera pulang.

Baekhyun memandangi punggung chanyeol yang bergerak menjauh. Baekhyun merasa bersalah. Ia benar benar lupa kalau chanyeol menunggunya di rumah. Tadi ia pikir junhong ada di rumahnya. Ternyata tidak. Junhong sedang bersama orangtuanya. Dan tadi baekhyun dan daehyun bertemu dengan junhong di kedai appanya, lalu mengajak junhong ikut berjalan jalan sampai malam. Ia benar benar lupa kalau ada chanyeol yang menunggunya di rumah. Dan kenyataan bahwa ia baru saja memutuskan chanyeol benar benar membuat perasaannya memburuk.

.

Chanyeol berjalan sambil sesekali menghela nafas. Dingin sekali. Baju seragam tipisnya basah. Angin yang bertiup membuatnya bergidik. Wajahnya memerah. Sepertinya suhu tubuhnya naik 1-2 derajat.

"Chanyeol?"Panggil kris.

"Kris-ge?"

"Kau sedang apa di sini? Kenapa masih berseragam?"Tanya kris. Chanyeol menggeleng. "Seragam mu basah."

"Gege.. Eh, chanyeol? Kau belum pulang sejak tadi?"Tanya tao yang baru saja keluar dari salah satu cafe.

"Belum."Jawab chanyeol.

"Kau dari mana saja?"Kris menyentil dahi chanyeol. Chanyeol meringis. Kris yang menyadari suhu tubuh chanyeol agak tinggi, kembali meletakkan telapak tangannya di dahi chanyeol. "Kau demam."Ucapnya.

"Benarkah?"Tanya tao. Tao ikut menempelkan tangannya di dahi chanyeol. "Chanyeol mau pulang? Di antar kris ge, ya? Chanyeol demam."Ucap tao. Chanyeol menggeleng. Sesaat pandangannya mengabur. Perutnya semakin perih. Ini kenapa lagi?

Chanyeol memgangi perutnya. Sumpah, perih!

"Chan? Kita pulang, ne? Biar di antar kris ge."Tao merangkul lengan chanyeol lalu membawanya ke mobil kris yang terparkir tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Chanyeol mengikuti langkah tao. Hanya beberapa langkah, chanyeol limbung. Kris menangkap tubuh chanyeol.

"Kau tidak apa apa?"Tanya kris. Chanyeol menggeleng. Sumpah, badannya lemas! Perutnya sakit sekali.

"Ge, kita antarkan saja chanyeol pulang."Ucap tao. Kris mengangguk. Chanyeol mengikuti tao yang menggeret tangannya ke mobil kris.

"Kau tadi hujan hujanan?"Tanya tao. Chanyeol masih diam. "Tapi kan hujan sudah reda 2 jam yang lalu. Pasti kau kedinginan. Pantas kau demam."Chanyeol masih diam. Tao mengrenyitkan alisnya. Ia menoleh ke jok belakang. Tempat chanyeol duduk. Matanya melebar melihat chanyeol. "Gege! Belok ke rumah sakit! Chanyeol pingsan!"

.

"bagaimana?"tanya kris saat yixing selesai memeriksa keadaan chanyeol.

"anak ini pencernaannya buruk sekali. Dia hanya makan sekali sehari, bahkan tidak sama sekali. Sebenarnya sistem imunnya cukup kuat. Tapi sepertinya, hujan tadi benar benar membuatnya drop. Dia demam tinggi. lambungnya juga bermasalah karena terlalu sering terlambat makan."ucap yixing. Kris menatap nanar namja tinggi yang masih setia menutup matanya itu.

"yi, aku bisa minta tolong?"tanya kris.

"apa?"tanya yixing.

"jaga anak ini. aku baru saja menelfon orang tuanya, mereka sedang ada di jepang dan baru beberapa hari ke depan pulang. Aku tidak mungkin menjaganya setiap hari."jawab kris. Yixing tersenyun.

"kau bisa mengandalkanku."yixing menepuk pundak kris. Kris tersenyum lalu menggenggam tangan yang baru saja menepuk pundaknya.

"gomawo."ucap kris. Ia dan chanyeol memang dekat. Sangat dekat malah. Bahkan lebih dekat dari pada kris dengan minho, yang merupakan sepupunya sendiri. Pantas kalau ia sekhawatir ini pada chanyeol.

Tao menatap kris dan yixing dengan tatapan tidak suka. Hei, siapa juga yang suka melihat namjachingunya berpegangan tangan dengan mantan pacarnya yang jauh lebih cantik dan dewasa dari pada dia?

"kris, sepertinya ada yang cemburu."goda yixing. Tao melipat tangannya di depan dada, lalu membuang muka. Kris terkekeh, lalu mendekati yeojachingunya.

"Ada apa, baby? Hm?"Tanya kris. Tao mengalihkan pandangannya dari kris. Kris tersenyum. "Kau jangan cemburu pada unicorn pikun itu. Dia sebentar lagi akan menikah."Yixing mempoutkan bibirnya mendengar julukan kris padanya.

"Benarkah?"Tanya tao. Yixing tersenyum lalu mengangguk. "Dengan suho ajusshi?"Tanya tao lagi. Yixing kembali mengangguk.

.

"lho? Chanyeol tidak masuk?"tanya jonghyun saat melihat bangku chanyeol kosong.

"tidak. Chanyeol sakit."jawab tao.

"sakit?"tanya kyungsoo. tao mengangguk.

"kemarin aku dan gege bertemu dengan chanyeol di depan café appa kai. Lalu, aku lihat badannya panas, aku dan gege bermaksud mengantarnya sampai rumah. Ternyata, sebelum kami sampai rumah, chanyeol pingsan. Jadi kami bawa dia ke rumah sakit. Yi jie tidak memberitahmu, soo?"tanya tao. Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"tadi pagi waktu aku berangkat sekolah, yi jie belum pulang."jawab kyungsoo.

"aneh, baekhyun aku hubungi dari semalam, tidak menjawab."ucap tao.

"kenapa menghubungi baekhyun?"tanya daehyun.

"namjachingunya sakit. Orangtuanya sedang berada di jepang. Tidak ada yang menjaga. "jawab tao.

"namjachingu?"daehyun mengrenyitkan alisnya.

"chanyeol. namjachingu baekhyun."jawab tao.

"baekhyun dan chanyeol sudah putus. Sekarang namjachingu baekhyun itu, aku."seketika seluruh kelas memandang daehyun terkejut. Secepat itu daehyun mendapatkan baekhyun?

Baekhyun yang baru saja datang, mengrenyitkan alisnya.

"ada apa?"tanya baekhyun pada taemin yang duduk di belakangnya. Taemin menggeleng. Kerutan di alis baekhyun semakin dalam.

"hei bocah hitam. Ikut aku."taemin menyeret kai yang baru saja masuk ke kelasnya. Kai hanya memandang taemin bingung, lalu mengikutinya.

"ada apa?"tanya kai.

"kau masih menyukai kyungsoo, kan?"tanya taemin to the point. Kai mengrenyitkan alisnya.

"tidak."jawab kai.

Plak

Taemin memukul kepala kai keras.

"appo! Kau ini kenapa, sih?"kai mengusap kepalanya yang taemin pukul.

"mengaku saja. Kau masih menyukai kyungsoo, kan?"tanya taemin. Kai menggeleng cepat. "mengaku, atau…"taemin mengeluarkan beberapa lembar foto. Kai membelalakkan matanya. Dari mana taemin mendapatkan foto foto nista itu? baiklah, kai berlebihan. Itu hanya foto foto saat kai bercanda dengan minseok dan junhong. Tapi, sungguh, kai terlihat memalukan sekali dengan pakaian minseok itu! iya, foto itu menunjukkan saat kai sedang menggunakan dress selutut milik minseok.

"hei!"kai mencoba merebut foto itu. taemin menjauhkan tangannya.

"mengaku! Aku mengenalmu sejak lama, kkamjong!"taemin memukul kepala kai lagi. Kai mengaduh kesakitan.

"kau ini! yeoja tapi kasar sekali, sih?"

"jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan!"

"hah, iya iya! Aku masih menyukai kyungsoo! puas!"taemin tersenyum. "kau tau dari mana, sih?"tanya kai.

"aku mengenalmu sejak lama, kkamjong. Cukup mudah menebak isi hatimu. Menurutmu, aku tidak curiga, saat melihat kau sedingin itu pada kyungsoo? kau bilang kyungsoo harus bersikap seperti yeoja lain yang menyukaimu? Tapi kau sendiri memperlakukan dia berbeda. Dasar."cibir taemin. Kai menghela nafas. "beberapa waktu yang lalu, dia menangis karena perlakukan dinginmu itu. dia mengira kau membencinya."

"benarkah?"tanya kai. Taemin mengangguk.

"nanti aku akan berbicara dengan anak itu. atau, kau sendiri?"tawar taemin. Kai menggeleng. "baiklah. Nanti sepertinya aku akan menjenguk park dobi. Kau ikut?"tanya taemin.

"tidak, minseok noona minta di antarkan ke siwon ajusshi."jawab kai. "nanti saja aku mampir."

"dia sakit?"tanya taemin.

"entahlah. Aku sendiri tidah tahu."

.

"min, nanti kau temani aku, ne?"pinta tao saat mengemasi buku bukunya. Pelajaran sudah berakhir.

"menemani dobi?"tanya jonghyun. Tao mengangguk.

"sebentar lagi gege berangkat. Aku akan menjaganya. Tidak enak kalau sendirian."jawab tao.

"aku sebenarnya ingin ikut. Tapi kedai sibuk sekali. dan dae hyung sakit. Aku harus menggantikannya."ucap jonghyun.

"tidak apa. Kalau kau bisa, kau boleh menyusul."jawab tao.

"hei kodok, kau ikut, ya?"kyungsoo mengajak minho.

"eh? Kemana?"tanya minho.

"menjenguk dobi."jawab kyungsoo.

"chanyeol sakit?"tanya minho. Tao mengangguk.

"orangtuanya berada di jepang. Kasihan dia, tidak ada yang menjaga."jawab tao.

"lalu, tadi siapa yang menjaga?"tanya kai.

"gege. Sebentar lagi gege berangkat kuliah. Min, kau ikut, ya? Tidak mungkin, kan aku mengantar chanyeol ke kamar mandi?"minho terkekeh melihat wajah yeoja panda itu memerah.

"arra."jawab minho.

Tanpa mereka sadari, atau sebenarnya mereka sadar tapi tidak perduli, seorang yeoja mendengar kan pembicaraan mereka.

'chanyeol sakit? Apa gara gara aku kemarin?'

.

"yoho!"minho menyapa chanyeol *inisih, soororo kalo nyapa temen temen soororo.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum melihat teman sebangkunya itu.

"bagaimana?"tanya tao.

"sudah lebih baik."jawab chanyeol. yang lain tersenyum. kyungsoo duduk di tempat tidur lain di kamar inap chanyeol, di ikuti taemin dan minho. Lalu tao mulai menyuapi chanyeol. chanyeol menutup mulutnya erat.

"makan!"perintah tao. Chanyeol menggeleng.

"pahit, tao. Perutku juga sakit sekali."chanyeol memelas.

"kalau begini, kapan mau sembuh, yeol?"tanya taemin. Chanyeol menggeleng.

"kalian tidak tahu rasanya, sih. Perutku sakit sekali. dan aku tidak bisa merasakan apapun kecuali rasa pahit."keluh chanyeol. yang lain hanya menghela nafas. Susah sekali memaksa chanyeol yang seperti ini. andai ada baekhyun. Oh, baekhyun. Apa kabar anak itu? seharian ini ia banyak menghabiskan waktunya dengan daehyun. Dan teman temannya yang lain juga enggan menyapanya. Mereka merasa tidak setuju dengan keputusan baekhyun lebih memilih daehyun dari pada chanyeol. apa lagi baekhyun dan chanyeol baru saja balikan. Dan teman teman mereka melihat bagaimana kegigihan chanyeol mencoba kembali merebut perhatian baekhyun tidak begitu saja menerima keputusan baekhyun. Yah, walaupun ini masalah baekhyun, urusan baekhyun. Tetap saja.

"hai."kai tiba tiba masuk. Bersama minseok dan junhong. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat junhong datang dengan membawa boneka yang di belikannya kemarin.

"juci."junhong naik ke tempat tidur chanyeol. chanyeol menarik junhong agar duduk di pangkuannya.

"bukannya junhong takut pada chanyeol?"tanya taemin.

"sepertinya kemarin chanyeol membelikan junhong boneka ini. makanya junhong tidak takut lagi."jawab minseok sambil memandang junhong yang bermain dengan chanyeol.

"jie, chanyeol tidak mau makan."adu tao. Minseok memandang chanyeol.

"pahit, noona. Perutku sakit sekali."keluh chanyeol. minseok menggeleng.

"ayo makan."minseok menyodorkan sesendok bubur pada chanyeol. chanyeol menatap minseok memelas. Junhong terkikik melihatnya. Minseok menggetuk ngetuk bibir chanyeol dengan sendok. Chanyeol menyerah. Dengan ragu ia membuka mulutnya. Pahit. Chanyeol memasang wajah jijik.

"tidak enak, ya, juci?"tanya junhong saat melihat ekspresi wajah chanyeol. chanyeol mengangguk. "makan caja, juci. Nanti eomma malah."ucap junhong. Chanyeol mengangguk. Akhirnya dengan perjuangan keras, chanyeol memakan setengah dari bubur itu.

"ayo makan lagi."paksa minseok. Chanyeol memandang minseok dengan tatapan memelas. "ya sudah. Besok kai aku suruh ke sini dengan membawa bubur buatanku saja."minseok meletakkan piring chanyeol di meja nakas, lalu duduk di samping tao. "gegemu mana?"tanya minseok.

"kuliah, jie. Sejak pagi dia menemani chanyeol di sini."jawab tao.

"eh? Memang orantuamu ke mana?"tanya minseok pada chanyeol.

"mereka mengantarkan noonaku ke jepang."jawab chanyeol sambil menggelitik junhong.

"sepertinya kami harus pamit. Kasihan appa junhong, dia sedang sakit."pamit minseok.

"juci. Junhong pulang dulu."pamit junhong. Chanyeol tersenyum.

"aku heran. Kita semua seumuran, tapi, dia memanggil kai, hyung, memanggil minho, hyung, kenapa dia memanggilku ajusshi?"tanya chanyeol sesaat setelah kai, minseok san junhong pergi.

"suka suka dia."jawab tao sekenanya. Chanyeol melirik tao tajam.

"soo, aku sudah berbicara pada kai, kenapa tingkahnya seperti itu."ucap taemin.

"benarkah? Kenapa?"tanya kyungsoo antusias. Taemin mengeluarkan ponselnya.

_"hei bocah hitam. Ikut aku."_

_"ada apa?"_

_"kau masih menyukai kyungsoo, kan?"_

_"tidak."_

_Plak_

_Terdengar suara pukulan. Sepertinya taemin memukul kai._

_"appo! Kau ini kenapa, sih?"_

_"mengaku saja. Kau masih menyukai kyungsoo, kan? mengaku, atau…"_

_"hei!"_

_"mengaku! Aku mengenalmu sejak lama, kkamjong!"_

_"kau ini! yeoja tapi kasar sekali, sih?"_

_"jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan!"_

_"hah, iya iya! Aku masih menyukai kyungsoo! puas! kau tau dari mana, sih?"kyungsoo tersenyum mendengarnya._

_"aku mengenalmu sejak lama, kkamjong. Cukup mudah menebak isi hatimu. Menurutmu, aku tidak curiga, saat melihat kau sedingin itu pada kyungsoo? kau bilang kyungsoo harus bersikap seperti yeoja lain yang menyukaimu? Tapi kau sendiri memperlakukan dia berbeda. Dasar. beberapa waktu yang lalu, dia menangis karena perlakukan dinginmu itu. dia mengira kau membencinya."_

_"benarkah?"_

_"nanti aku akan berbicara dengan anak itu. atau, kau sendiri? baiklah. Nanti sepertinya aku akan menjenguk park dobi. Kau ikut?"_

_"tidak, minseok noona minta di antarkan ke siwon ajusshi. nanti saja aku mampir."_

_"dia sakit?"_

_"entahlah. Aku sendiri tidah tahu."_

taemin mematikan rekamannya. kyungsoo tersenyum.

"terimakasih."ucap kyungsoo. taemin mengangguk.

"kau merekamnya, min?"tanya tao. Taemin mengangguk lagi.

"aku sudah lama mengenal anak hitam itu. dan dia memang seperti itu saat menyukai seseorang. Dia dulu begitu padaku."jawab taemin. Kyungsoo tersenyum. "dia masih menyukaimu. Tenang saja. Hanya menunggu kapan dia betah bersikap dingin seperti itu. kai itu namja bodoh, tidak bisa dia bertingkah keren."yang lain tertawa. "hah, aku benar benar tidak pernah mengenal namja yang benar benar keren seperti sehun oppa, atau kris oppa."

"hei, aku keren."minho tidak terima.

"kau itu cengeng. Tahu aku selingkuh dengan kai saja, menangis."jawab taemin. Minho mendengus kesal.

.

Ddrt ddrt

Chanyeol mengrenyitkan alisnya saat ada pesan masuk di ponselnya.

Jonghyun: chan, anak anak masih ada di sana?

Chanyeol: masih. Wayeo?

Jonghyun: ahni. Aku mau ke sana.

Chanyeol: benarkah? Bukannya kau sedang menjaga kedai?

Jonghyun: kedainya sudah tutup.

Chanyeol: jong, aku boleh minta tolong?

Jonghyun: apa?

tbc

hayoloh, mau minta tolong apa?

hei hei, tidakkan kalian galau karena kabar kris?

aku galau sekali. sungguh.

apapun pilihannya, hargailah pilihannya.

terakhir, reviewnya, ya?

oh iya, besok chap terakhir, mungkin aku tunggu sampek jumlah reviewnya mencapai targetku aja, ya? jangan tanya berapa. aku sendiri gak tau. yang pasti, aku usahain cepet.


End file.
